Whisper
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Everyone understand the mission? Good. Remember, don't tell Naruto. NaruSasu, KibaShino LeeGaara etc...my first Naruto fic, go easy!other pairings to come COMPLETE
1. What I've done

Summery: The mission clear then? And remember, under no circumstances are you to tell Naruto.

Disclaimer: (Checks closet) Nope, not there, which means i either dont own or they're lost under my bed...probably the first.

A/N- this IS my FIRST Naruto fic, so go easy on me, and im not sure if i should continue it, so review and tell me what you think! If i do continue, it may take me awhile to post...unless i stock up on sugar! yay!

Pairings: NaruSasu, ShinoKiba, maybe LeeGaara later and there might be others.

"The mission is clear then? Good and remember, under no circumstances are you to inform Naruto of what you are doing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Four figures stood, cloaked by the shadows, just in front of a small alley way in Konoha. Two with ANBU masks, two clad in Jounin gear.

"We need to tell him, who's the old hag to say that he shouldn't now?" One of the masked figures argued, face hidden behind a dog mask.

"It makes no sense doing this without him." The smallest of the four added, mouth set in a frown.

"Hokage-sama will probably have us watched to make sure we do not go to Naruto." The third concluded.

"Not all of us she wouldn't." The first one said slowly, turning to look at his masked companion, slightly taller then himself, with a beetle mask covering his features. Silence greeted them, as the three gazed at their ANBU companion. "Aww come on, someone's gotta tell him, this is what he's been training for, for years now! We can't just do this without him. Please?" He whined lightly, completely aware that he had won, by the near silent sigh that the beetle masked figure released.

"I will find him."

"Yes!" The taller Jounin pumped his hand in the air in victory, grinning, as his fellow Jounin hugged their fourth member, before stepping back, appearing slightly sheepish.

"Thanks Shino." Kiba muttered from behind his dog mask, brushing his hand against the back of his friends. Shino nodded, glancing at the grinning Jounin across from him, Ino and Lee. They had no need to use code names around their friends, they already knew who was behind each mask. Shino's brow furrowed behind his beetle mask, but just what had he gotten himself into, agreeing to be the one to tell Naruto?

aAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

Naruto had a kunai out from under his pillow, taking a defensive stance, even before the intruder made it to the windowsill. He hadn't been able to sleep, a strange feeling that something was going to happen had kept him awake, keeping him away from the few precious hours of sleep where he could dream and escape life's harsh reality.

The kunai was tossed back under his pillow when he identified the masked face staring back at him.

"Shino, it's three in the morning, what are you doing here?" He demanded, pulling off his sleeping cap, as Shino stepped into the room, removing his beetle mask.

"Kiba wished for me to speak with you." Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, sagging down onto the bed, thinking that this had better be important as it was keeping him away from his attempt at sleep.

"What does dog breath want this time?" A slight twitching of Shino's nose was the only sign that he wasn't impressed with the nicknames the two shinobi's had come up with for each other.

"A mission from the Hokage." His face lit up in an instant, about time the damn hag had given him a mission, he'd been stuck in Konoha for too long, he needed to be out there, going on missions, looking for Sasuke…

"Great! When are we leaving? I can be reading in half an hour, just have to find my bag, been ages since the hag sent me on a mission, what's it ranked…?" He trailed off at the look Shino was apparently giving him, from behind his dark glasses. Who really wore sunglasses at night? He wondered, aloud he said, "What?"

"You are not coming."

"What?" He cried, outraged. Damn Shino, telling him about the mission and then telling him he wasn't going? Bastard must get some sick pleasure in torturing him.

"The hokage instructed us not to inform you of the mission."

"What the hell? Why not?" Naruto was pissed, the old hag was screwing him over again!

"We are to retrieve a missing nin, dead or alive."

"Sasuke…" The words stuck in his throat, eyes widening. Shino's nod told him his guess was correct. They were going to bring Sasuke back…dead or alive…the word dead rang through his head, sounding hollow.

"The hokage ordered this?" He asked quietly, fists clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets.

"The hokage is being put under pressure from the village elders and our allies in other villages. Uchiha has become a threat." Naruto nodded, eyes glued to the floor. Sasuke was a threat because of the snake bastard, because the snake bastard wanted his body. He clenched his fists, feeling the sharp pain of his nails digging into his hands, piercing the flesh, as blood trickled through his fingers.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked quietly, trying desperately not to storm off and show the fifth exactly who was a threat- he'd been training for this for years, she had no right to exclude him!

"Kiba asked me to." Naruto growled, leaping to his feet.

"I'm gonna give that old hag a piece of my mind, if anyone should be going after Sasuke it should be me!" He threw open his bedroom door, pulling on his jacket as he went.

"Too emotionally involved." Shino's quiet voice made his pause; hand on the doorknob, leading outside.

"What?" He asked, eyes following a small bug that was crawling across the door.

"The hokage said you were too emotionally involved. The kyuubi would also be in danger if you went." Naruto's eyes drifted over to a picture he kept near the door, of himself, Sakura and Sasuke and the ramen stand. I will keep my promise, he told himself firmly.

"Well, I'll go convince the fifth that I should go!" He grinned fiercely, glancing over his shoulder at the other teen.

"You don't need to."  
"Huh?" Shino wasn't making any sense, well at least, less then normal, where was Kiba when you needed him, he understood the bug teen more then the rest of them.

"You cannot go." Shino stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know!" Naruto growled feeling frustrated.

"The fox ANBU has no restrictions however." The teen added. He swore he almost saw a mischievous grin on the pale features, before the beetle mask covered it up.

"I think you're hanging around Kiba too much, Shino, you're starting to think like him." Naruto grinned, laughing as his friend merely dropped a piece of paper on the table with the time and location to meet at, and exited the same way he entered, through the bedroom window. Grabbing the paper, he quickly read it over, before stuffing it in his pocket and heading back to the bedroom. He had two days. Quickly shedding his coat, he lay down on his bed, pulling the covers up around his shoulders. As long as the Hokage wasn't there to see them off, he would be fine and would deal with what ever trouble he happened to get into when he got back. Not that it mattered.

"You better be ready, Sasuke." He grinned at the ceiling. "I'm coming for you and this time I'm not coming back till you're with me."

He had no problem sleeping after that.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Two days later found the Fox ANBU standing amongst the Beetle and Dog ANBU as the two remaining two ninja's from their team joined them.

"We ready?" Kiba asked, voice calm, but the rest of him bouncing slightly with excitement, as the sun rose lazily in the background.

"Yup." Ino nodded, checking her pack quickly. She glanced over at Naruto, breaking out into a grin, before quickly concealing it.

Two chunnin stood at the gates with them, to wish them off, no one else was there, as the mission was supposed to be kept quiet.

"Gai-sensei says it is unhealthy to be kept inside the gates for too long!" Lee exclaimed, dramatically. "But I will miss Konoha!"

"Aww, don't worry, bushy brows, we'll be back in no time! Except we'll have Sasuke on the way back." Naruto slung an arm around the Jounin's shoulders, as Shino glanced over at Kiba, then set off, up into the trees. Kiba followed close behind, then Ino and finally Lee and Naruto.

The old hag would certainly be mad when she found out they went against a direct order, well technically 'around' a direct order, but really when did he ever listen? Besides, nothing would stop him from fulfilling his promise and bringing the teme home with him. They had some things to talk about.


	2. Crawling

Disclaimer: Dont own, stop asking me if i do! Ask me again when i take over the world.

A/N- okay, so here's chapter 2, cause i sort of decided to continue the story...reviews would be really helpful though.

* * *

Naruto set out sleeping bag, sprawling out on it comfortably. Kiba mimicked his motions, while Ino and Lee dug through their packs for the food they packed. Deciding to forgo the fire, meant dried rations, not that he was complaining of course. He was too excited to care.

Finally a mission and one to retrieve Sasuke at that! He grinned, watching as Shino suddenly appeared next to Kiba, surprising the other ANBU slightly, even after all these years.

"Anything?" Ino asked, taking a bite out of a protein bar. Shino shook his head silently, sitting next to Kiba on the other teen's bedroll. So they weren't being followed, that was good. Shino had gone off to patrol the area close to an hour ago, but it was probably just an excuse to get away from them all for a while.

"Maa, I can't wait till we reach the first village!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his fox mask sitting next to him on the ground, as he stretched lazily.

"Why is that Naruto?" Lee asked, pausing with his own meal.

"Raaammeeennnn!" He grinned widely.

"You had to ask him." Kiba mock groaned, hiding his face in the crook of Shino's neck.

"They have the best ramen there, or so Iruka-sensei tells me. With over 20 new different flavours!" The blond continued, not put off in the slightest. "I can't wait to get there! We'll have to show Sasuke on the way back!" At his words, the grin faded off the teen's face, before being replaced, with an even brighter smile. "Just you wait!"

Ino merely offered a small smile, pulling a small notebook out of her pack, while Rock Lee stood, finding a sturdy tree to work on his training. Shino moved to set out his own bedroll, but was promptly tackled to the ground by Kiba and the two spent the next few minutes wrestling on the forest floor.

Naruto sighed, sitting up, content to just watch his friends, as the darkness settled. He would not of chosen a different set of people to go on this mission with.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

_The air was cold around him, pressing in on him, making his breath come out in short, quick gasps. He couldn't understand this cold; he could see the sun shining down on him, warming everything else, so where did the ice that filled his veins come from?_

_He gasped as a pain shot through his arm, then his leg. He tried to tilt his head, but found he could not move, his body frozen in place._

_Struggling, he tried desperately to lift his arms, succeeding in raising his left, so he could just see it. Pale arms were uncovered, showing strange black lines, forming something he could only assume to be another language._

_Pain lanced through him, as he dropped his arms back to the ground. Tears of frustration made its way to his eyes as he realised he could not move._

_The world around him seemed to tilt, and then he was standing, surveying his surroundings, but how did he move? As an answer he felt his hand grip a kunai from his holster, but he didn't do that. His body was moving on it's own!_

_Across from him stood his teammates, smiling, laughing. He tried to stop, tried to hold his body back as the kunai was driven into his first friend's chest._

_Tears poured down his face as he moved with frightening speed, plunging the bloody kunai into each of his friends, until they all lay unmoving on the ground, blank eyes staring up at the sky._

_What had he done? The kunai slipped from his wet grip, as he realised that he had control of his body again. The black lines on his left arm, mirrored by his right and legs were fading, turning crimson, before fading into his pale skin._

_A figure stood off to the side, wide grin in place. "Very good." Came a raspy voice. "That was easier then I thought."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shino bolted upright, in his sleeping bag. Cold sweat trickled down his back, that dream had seemed so real. He lifted his left arm, squinting through the darkness, as he pulled up his sleeve. Nothing. Not a mark on the pale skin.

He sighed in relief, lying back down. Hundreds of stars twinkled down at him from through the treetops. It was just a dream, of no significance. So why did he feel like that if he forgot this something bad would happen?

"Hey, Shino, you okay?" Dark eyes peered at him from the sleeping bag approximately foot from his own. Leave it to Kiba to be the only one to sense his moods. No, he wasn't okay. That dream had rattled him more then he'd ever admit. He paused, and then nodded, more to reassure the other teen then anything else.

He could hear Kiba snort in disbelief, then get out of his own sleeping bag. Warm fingers brushed against him, giving him barely anytime to think before his own sleeping bag was being undone, then a minute later zipped up. Except it seemed to of grown.

"Zipped the bags together." Kiba explained, climbing in next to him, slightly cooler, then his fingers had originally been. "It's not like the others will care." He curled up against Shino, resting his head in the crook of his neck, like earlier that night.

Warm breath puffed against his neck; helping him relax as he wrapped his arms around the other teen, sleep already back, waiting to claim him. It was just a dream and if he kept repeating that mantra to himself, then maybe he would believe it.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Lunchtime found them at their first stop, a small village, made up of no more then a hundred people. It also found Naruto at the nearest ramen shop, slurping greedily at the hot noodles.

"Iruka-sensei was right! This is really good ramen!" He exclaimed, in between bites.

"I have to agree with Iruka-sensei, I will have to bring some back for Gai-sensei!" Lee added, voice easily matching Naruto's in volume.

"Why don't we have this flavour in Konoha?" Kiba asked, slurping on his own noodles.

"Dunno, but we'll have to bring the recipe back for them! Oi, shop keeper, another here please!" The blond teen called. Ino and Shino merely watched, a mixture of shock and surprise on their faces as all three teens finished their fifth bowl of ramen.

"They're not going to have any money left for the rest of the trip if they keep this up." Ino predicted, resting her head on her hands.

"Hn." Shino agreed, slightly disgusted with the display before them.

"Might I ask the name of my new best customer?" The old man in charge of the store smiled at them, looking at Naruto, who was currently on his sixth bowl.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond grinned, already pushing forward his bowl for another.

"Hmmm, Uzumaki…uzumaki…seems to me another man by that name came through here not that long ago. He was around your age too." A pair of startled blue eyes stared at the man. Kiba's chopsticks had fallen out of his fingers, Lee's mouth had dropped open and while Shino showed no outer emotions, Ino looked as though the man in front of them held the answers to the universe.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto stuttered, confusion and disbelief written on his face.

"How is that possible?" Ino asked, suspicion creeping it's way into her mind.

"Yeah, he was a little taller then you, pale too…wasn't wearing bright orange or that symbol on your forehead either." He said gesturing at Naruto's headband.

"What was his name old man?" Kiba growled. Naruto was an orphan, which could only mean that someone was using his identity.

"Hmmm." He scratched his grey-white hair, thinking. "I believe he said his name was Uzumaki…Sasuke."


	3. One step closer

Disclaimer: Of course I own them! (looks behind her) oops, hold on the nice white men in the nice white coats are here for me again...are we going to the pretty padded room again?

A/N- Just something really random, but the first thing under 'Hatake' was 'hotcake'…heehee. What can I say? It amused me! So, this chapter I have some KakaIru too, but not much (cause I lurve the pairing!) anyways, I'm not really great at fight scenes...havent really written that many, so just tell me what you think! Reviews welcome and thanks to everyone who reviewed! ;)

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" She was going to kill him, murder him, strangle him with her own two hands, no, that wasn't painful enough- perhaps a forbidden jutsu? 

"The Fox ANBU departed with the Beetle and Dog ANBU yesterday morning, along with Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino." A slightly nervous Chunnin recited, glancing at the furious Hokage.

"AND YOU LET HIM!"

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, but you never said-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Lady Tsunade sighed, slumping in her chair, hand automatically going for the almost empty bottle of sake on her desk. Oh yes, she'd need more sake, much more if she were going to make it through the day. Amber eyes flickered back up to the ninja that was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Right, she was pretty sure there was some rule against taking your anger out on your underlings. "You're dismissed." She waved a hand half heartedly, as the man bowed then left without another word.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE BRAT!" There, she felt better already, although the screaming probably didn't do much to convince anyone of her sanity.

It was all Naruto's fault. She had more worry lines from him then anything else. Oh yes, as soon as he returned, she was going to have a nice long talk with him, one that ended with no missions for the next two months! It was that or beating him into a pulp for him and his friends going against her orders.

She'd have to deal with them as well…hmm, lots of time to think up different punishments. Refusing to admit that she should of just let Naruto go, Tsunade took a large sip straight from the bottle.

In the meantime she'd need more sake.

UUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

"I believe he said his name was Uzumaki…Sasuke." The merchant glanced around at the mixture of shocked and disbelieving expressions. "Friend of yours?"

"You could say that." Ino replied hastily, cutting off whatever Kiba had intended on saying. The Inuzuka's mouth shut with an audible click, lips forming a scowl.

"What did he look like?" Shino asked quietly, no emotion showing on his face or in his words.

"Tall and pale like I said and he had dark eyes and hair like a raven, I believe. Wasn't very friendly either…I asked him how he liked his ramen and he replied with something about dumb blonds eating too much ramen, then stopped talking altogether."

Naruto felt a smile tugging at his lips at this. It was Sasuke. Out loud he asked, "How long ago was he here?"

"Oh, a couple days." He continued quickly at Kiba's growl, "Um, four days maybe."

"Which way did he go old man?" Kiba asked, loosing patience. Shino had a hand resting on his arm, silently telling him to keep it under control.

"South east."

"Thank you for your help." Lee replied quickly, as they paid for their meals, exiting the stand quickly. No one spoke until they were a safe distance away, discretely slipping around behind an older building.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Ino asked as soon as they stopped.

"He described Sasuke perfectly." Naruto said quietly, studying the brick building intently.

"Yeah, not friendly." Kiba added in. "But why take Naruto's name?"

"Perhaps as a security measure?" Naruto glanced over at Lee, confused.

"Why would my name be a security measure?"

"Gai-sensei says that to take another's name is a sign of trust!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's exactly it, Lee." Ino said gently. "Sasuke could be in trouble!"

"What do you think Shino?" All eyes turned on the silent teen.

"We should head south east. This town is full of watchful eyes." For the first time Naruto noticed the faint prickling feeling at the back of his neck. Someone was watching them. He needed to keep himself more aware, whoever it was, was highly skilled as Naruto couldn't pick out where they were hiding.

Kiba sniffed, growling. "Ninja."

"We travel in full ANBU gear from now on." Naruto spoke quietly, directing this to Shino and Kiba.

The others nodded. They knew the drill. Glancing around again, Naruto, along with the others disappeared in a burst of Chakra.

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

"Naruto's gone?!" Iruka couldn't figure out why the ninja sitting across from him looked so calm. According to Kakashi, Naruto had disobeyed an order from the Hokage, going on a mission he wasn't even supposed to know about and the other shinobi looked completely relaxed!

"Hai." Kakashi had his feet propped up on another chair; identical to the one he was sitting in, in Iruka's kitchen.

"How can you be so calm?!" His money was on it being Kiba's idea to inform Naruto of their mission, although he wouldn't put it past any of them, they were a loyal group. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to know of the mission, but he had learned most of it from the Hokage's shouts when he had arrived to deliver some forms that needed signing.

"Naruto is a completely capable ninja, just look at how far he has come in the past few years." Kakashi replied, glancing up over his book, bored expression in place.

"I know that!" He snapped.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" That was the thing. He wasn't sure what the problem actually was. Naruto had been going on missions for years now. He had no doubts in the younger ninja's abilities. It was just that with every new mission, every new day, came the chance that he could lose the person that he considered to be family. It was a silly fear of course. As ninja's they went through this every day. It was the same whenever Kakashi was assigned to a particularly dangerous mission. He was just being ridiculous. As a teacher he taught children about the risks every day and yet here he was, fretting like a mother hen.

Suddenly feeling drained; he sank into one of the hard wooden chairs, resting his head in his hands. The fear of losing someone close to him, after he had already lost so much, was clouding his judgement. Naruto would be fine.

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against an equally strong chest.

"Kakashi-?" He asked, startled. The Jounin was crouching next to him, arms pulling him against a warm body.

"Naruto will be fine. My money is on him bringing Sasuke back with him." Iruka felt a grin working it's way onto his face as he buried himself deeper into the hug.

"Thank you." He muttered, blushing. The other man merely replied by pressing a kiss against his temple, rubbing his back gently. This was the side of Hatake Kakashi that only he got to see.

JjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJ

The sound of air passing by their ears and heavy breathing was the only sound as the group moved swiftly and quietly through the treetops. Feet barely brushed the branches as they kept up their speed, leaving the village far behind.

Lee kept his hands fisted at his side, the feel of the warm breeze pushing his hair out of his face. His comrades were tense beside him, Naruto and Kiba easily taking the lead.

"We are being followed." Shino's quiet voice only spurred them on faster. They were all itching for a fight, but as Gai-sensei had always told him, it was foolish not to know your enemy.

Shino's beetles were currently returning to the silent boy, informing him of their enemies. A slight frown appeared on his face as if listening intently to what the insect told him and not liking it.

"What is it Shino?"

"There is a group of them following us. Approximately eight of them."

"We should fight them! The strength of Konoha flows through our veins!" Lee pumped his fist in the air, mindful to keep his normally booming voice low.

"I agree with bushy brows on this one. They've been trailing us since the village and I wanna know why." Naruto stopped, coming to a rest on a thick tree branch.

"Alright! Been awhile since I've had a proper fight!" Kiba fixed the mask over his face, before disappearing into the shadows, Shino and Lee right behind him.

"Henge!" Naruto and Ino shouted, blending in with their respective trees, while they waited for their pursuers to catch up.

At the first sign of movement, Lee launched himself into the middle of the fight. Shino's insect's information had been accurate; there were eight of them, all wearing unmarked headbands, with skills that could have easily been Jounin ranked.

Lee smiled, white teeth shining brilliantly, at the adrenaline running through him. His fist slammed into one of his opponent's stomachs, knocking the breath out of him, leaving him open for Lee's kick. 'They are quick.' Lee observed as the ninja managed to dodge. 'But not quick enough.' His opponent reappeared behind him a moment later, but Lee was waiting for him. Dropping down onto all fours, he swept his leg around in an attempt to knock the other ninja's feet out from under him, then at the last moment, sped up effortlessly, bringing his fist up to connect with the ninja's jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Across the clearing he could see Naruto fighting furiously, trademark grin firmly in place. The others were fairing fine on their own, so spinning around he turned his attention back to the two ninja approaching him.

"Ah, it is a wonderful day for a fight! I only wish Gai-sensei were here to witness this!" He stuck his thumb out, which seemed to only confuse his opponents. They attacked together, working as a tag team against the bushy eye browed teen. He twisted, tilting backwards, avoiding the kunai aimed at his head, grabbing his own as the first ninja chose to attack him head on, kunai in hand. Metal clashed, as he attempted to hold off his opponent, while tracking the other's movements. These two were faster then the first. Using his opponent's own arm as momentum, he flipped in the air, fist connecting with the base of the man's spine, forcing him to his knees.

'Now for the other.' Lee lashed out at the ninja attempting to sneak up on him. He hadn't spent hours training his hearing with Gai-sensei for nothing after all! Movement from his left caught his attention as the first nin recovered, both attacking together. He was able to avoid the kunai aimed for his chest, but not the fist to his side, knocking him down just as he had done with the first nin. Silently he cursed, swearing that he would do one thousand crunches for that mistake, preparing to dodge the next attack even with the throbbing in his side.

Lee closed his eyes, waiting for the opportune moment to strike, when a new chakra made its presence known. So familiar too.

The enemy nin never stood a chance. Their screams were engulfed, just as they were in a cocoon of earth. Except it wasn't earth- it was sand?

"Gaara!" Naruto's voice directed him to the origin of the help. The kazekage stood on the forest floor, familiar cool expression on his face, teal eyes trained on Lee.

'_Gaara'._


	4. Somewhere I belong

Disclaimer: When I have my army of rabid chipmunks then I shall own EVERYTHING! unfortunatly the chipunks are still in the mail, so dont own them...soon though...

* * *

FLASH BACK

"_Kazekage-sama!" Gaara visibly twitched at the staff member that had just burst through his door. "I'm very sorry, he claims he is your friend-" The commotion in the hallway grew steadily louder, as the quiet teen stepped around his desk and past the woman._

"_Who." It was more of a statement then a question, one that need not be answered a moment later when the new kazekage heard the familiar booming voice approaching._

"_We tried to-"_

"_He is my guest." The woman went silent, nodding as Gaara pulled the door open._

"_Gaara!" Konoha's green beast pulled him into a quick hug, a quick invasion of space that he no longer seemed to mind as much as he once did. "Gai-sensei sends his regards and Naruto said to make sure you went outside more and asked for any new ramen recipes…" Lee chatted away happily, following Gaara into the privacy of the Kazekage's office. "And anyways, it allowed me to take a break from my training and come visit you, but I look forward to training with you as well! It is so good to see you!" Lee finally finished his speech, sitting in a seat across from the smaller teen._

"_It is nice to see you as well." Gaara spoke quietly, warmth seemingly making it onto his normally cold features, something that very few ever got to see, but more then before the Chunnin exams._

_A small frown made it's way onto Lee's face, as his eyes tracked a bird flying outside of the window._

"_Gaara- those people, your staff, they did not believe that we are friends. They made it seem like you had no friends." The warmth fell from the Kazekage's face, his eyes studying Lee intently. They sat there quietly, each pondering the statement._

"_You are different." The red haired teen said finally. "As am I." Lee's face lit up, large grin lightening the mood in the room._

"_See we are friends! Gai-sensei says that as long as you have one good friend you will never be lonely!" Something about the declaration seemed off, like there was a larger story there._

"_Are you…lonely?" The green clad teens grin didn't even falter at Gaara's question._

"_Not any more." No one had ever tried this hard to become friends with him, everyone had always feared him, his brother and sister included. The knowledge that Lee was his friend sent something through him. Happiness? And something else he could yet identify, but grew each time Lee smiled._

END FLASHBACK 

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

"Why were you following us?" Kiba growled, kunai in one hand, he gripped the captured nin's shirt in the other. Ino stood next to him, arms crossed. Shino had captured the lone enemy ninja, the others had escaped or been killed during the fight.

Naruto stood on the other side of the clearing talking quietly with Gaara and Lee, sending glances over to the others every once in awhile.

"Do you speak?" The Inuzuka snarled, pressing the weapon tauntingly on the man's jugular, digging into the soft flesh.

Ino watched, face betraying no emotion, left hand fingering her own weapon. They needed to know why these people had been tracking them, better yet, who they worked for. Their headbands were blank, no markings in them, she could only assume they were not sound ninja's but it was not safe to rule anything out.

Movement caught her attention, her eyes focusing on a thin strand of sand working it's way up the mans leg. Apparently he had felt it as well, thrashing around in his bonds in a futile attempt to escape.

"Now, tell us why you were tracking us!" Naruto grinned from next to her, watching Gaara walk over. "You don't want to make Gaara mad." Apparently the ninja didn't realise that Naruto would not let Gaara kill him, fighting harder against the bonds.

"They are bounty hunters." The glare sent at them confirmed it, as the nin suddenly stopped fighting, still staring warily at the Kazekage.

"Bounty Hunters? What are they after?" Kiba asked taking his attention off of their prisoner. Shino appeared next to him, mask firmly in place, carrying two of the enemy's head protectors.

"Uchiha." Gaara said turning and walking a fair distance away, the small group following behind.

"They're after Sasuke?" That was going to make things more difficult.

"Grreeaaattt! Just what we need! Why's everyone after the teme anyways?" Naruto groaned, pausing then looking sheepish. "Right, never mind."

"So they were tracking us to find Sasuke then." Kiba supplied. Gaara nodded, and then glanced up sharply eyes narrowing. Ino followed the gaze back to their prisoner. The man was turning purple, shaking violently. Gasping, she ran over, the other's at her heels. Blood spilled out of his mouth, eyes rolling back into his head.

"Poison?" Shino asked from next to her, fingers checking for a pulse. The man gurgled, then stilled, going limp in his bonds.

"Possibly, but we searched him. He could have concealed it though. Damn." She pried open his mouth, eyes narrowing further. "He bit his tongue off."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdDd

"Nine hundred and ninety seven, nine hundred and ninety eight-" A familiar surge of chakra made its appearance, the ninja sitting quietly on the edge of the clearing, waiting for him to finish. "Nine hundred and ninety nine, one thousand!" Lee sat up, energized from his crunches. "Would you like to join me Gaara?"

The Kazekage dropped down from his tree branch, walking over to the leaf shinobi and sitting next to him.

"Shouldn't you be travelling with body gaurds Gaara? Or at least your brother and sister?" Lee asked, curious as to why the Kazekage was alone.

"The guards were…slowing me down." Lee's eyes widened, mouth-hanging open. Gaara had ditched his own bodyguards? Why?

"But Gaara, why would you leave your bodyguards, they are only for your own protection!" He protested, confused.

"I knew you were in trouble." Something akin to a blush made it's way onto the pale teen's face, which just confused Lee even more.

"I want to thank you for your help during the fight. I left myself unprepared." A small frown made it's way onto Gaara's face, barely noticeable to anyone other then Lee.

"Were you injured?"

"It is just a bruise! My youth shall heal it in no time!" He declared, grinning. Gaara nodded, watching as he suddenly tilted backwards, lying on his back, staring up at the darkening sky. "After this mission, you should visit Konoha, you can stay with me, if you want. There's a festival coming up that we could go to!" He tilted his head, taking in the fond expression on Gaara's face.

"I do not think my advisers would like that." Lee's smile fell from his face as he turned his eyes back to the sky.

"Oh."

"But I am the Kazekage, so they could not stop me." Lee moved quickly, hugging Gaara. The sand flickered around them, before deeming Lee as unthreatening. He pulled back, unsure as to why there was a blush staining his cheeks, settling back into his position on the ground. This time the other teen lay next to him, gourd resting against a tree.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgG

Naruto sat up in the top most branches of a large evergreen tree. He had first watch, so knowing that the others would fall asleep quickly, he had climbed the tree, choosing a secluded branch that still gave him a good view of the area and settled in.

He knew all those years ago that bringing Sasuke back would not be easy. He knew he wouldn't find him by accident, or that Sasuke would come walking back through the gates of Konoha and things would go back to the way they had been. He wasn't that lucky.

So he had trained and worked harder, preparing himself for the chance to bring his friend home. Spent days at the training grounds, nights lying awake wondering how much longer he had to wait until he saw that infuriating smirk again.

So maybe he obsessed to the point where blaming it on their stupid messed up friendship just didn't work, so maybe the tears that managed to slip past his mask on the really bad nights proved that it was something much more then friendship that kept him searching. So maybe he felt sometimes like he wanted with Sasuke what Shino and Kiba obviously had, but would easily settle for a simple friendship with the bastard, if he would just come back. It didn't really matter; none of it mattered until he brought the teme home. He promised he would, and he never went back on a promise.

FLASHBACK

"_Get him!" A small boy cowered against a brick wall, trying to blend in with the shadows as the angry mob advanced. _

"_Stop!" He cried desperately as the first rock bounced painfully off his arm. He didn't know what he did wrong! Why were these people attacking him? Why did they ever attack him, a small voice spoke up from the back of his mind._

"_Filthy creature!"_

"_You'll pay for what you did!"_

"_Horrid animal!"_

_He lifted his arms covering his head, crouching, trying to hide. He was only eight! He hadn't done anything! One of the larger men stepped forwards, broken broom handle in his head. _

"_I lost my family because of you!" The wooden object never hit him, clattering to the ground a few feet away._

"_Don't touch him." Naruto peered up through his hands. Another small boy around his age stood in front of him, broken table leg held as a weapon. The man staggered back, shocked at the interference. _

_He knew this boy, he had seen him around the village, seen how lonely he seemed to be, just like himself. _

_The man started forwards again, as menacing as before. "Get out of the way kid, he needs to pay!"_

"_What did he do to you?" The cool voice showed no emotion, as the small boy made no attempt to move._

"_It's what's inside of him!"_

"_Touch him and I'll kill you myself." Naruto's eyes widened. No one had ever stuck up for him before. Ever! Whispers broke out through the angry mob._

"_Back off, it's the Uchiha kid!" The blond watched, amazed as the people left, disappearing back into the streets. _

_The boy that saved him turned to face him, seemingly trying to decide whether to leave or stay. Naruto stood slowly, feeling the bruises that he knew would be gone by tomorrow._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The other boy turned away, apparently choosing to leave._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto grinned, quickly catching up to him._

"_Thanks Sasuke."_

END FLASHBACK 

The inn was old and musty. Water and mould stains seemed to be the main décor covering faded blue wallpaper.

He made his way as quickly and quietly as he could up the creaky old stairs, small bag carrying his possessions slung over his shoulder. There, the third door on the right; that was his room for the night. Turning his key in the lock, he didn't bother to hide his disgust, entering the small room. There was a large bed and a small table with a door that he could only assume lead to a bathroom. Not much, but it would do.

His bag fell to the floor as he pulled off the hooded coat he had been wearing. Next off was his black mesh shirt and finally grey pants. He sank into the scratchy bed, muscles protesting from his travels.

Glancing out the window, dark eyes watched the moons slow descent into the dark sky. Just a little longer and he wouldn't have to run anymore. Konoha wasn't an option. He had run from there originally and if he returned now, not only would no one welcome him with open arms, but they'd be put in danger as well. Well, maybe one person would welcome him back, but he wasn't sure anymore. With those thoughts pushed to the back of his mind, Sasuke closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness that swept over him, infuriating blonds eating ramen floating through his head.


	5. Easier to run

Disclaimer: Well, my plans for world domination have expanded but those ebay turtles need to be trained so i dont own...yet...just wait until my army of dwarf hamsters assembles! then you shall all see! mauahahahaha- cough cough, ahem...yes.

A/N- Hey thanks for reviewing- they are my drug. You review, you get something even better then a cookie! You get an entire cake! Yes, I said cake!

Dattebayo Girl- The more the merrier, I tried for the mail order squirls but ended up with poodles...yup, so as soon as you get those squirls, we can totally take over the world!

* * *

Iruka walked quickly out of the Hokage's tower, setting off down the street. In his hands he tightly clutched a bound scroll, four more, identical to the first sat in his vest pocket. The hokage had requested his presence earlier that morning, merely stating that it had to do with Naruto and the mission he was currently on.

Now he needed to find Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. Inside the scrolls were identical notes requesting their presence for a meeting that night. According to the Hokage some representatives from Suna would be arriving to speak to them all.

Of course he was only involved in this because of the argument he had had with the Hokage herself over Naruto. He had been determined not to be shut out of what ever was going on, momentarily forgetting his place and not really caring.

He may have only been a chunnin but that didn't mean he couldn't fight or help where needed. He was a shinobi.

A familiar burst of chakra caught his attention, as he turned to face the Jounin now standing behind.

"Ready for lunch 'Ruka?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Lunch will have to wait; I have to deliver these scrolls. I have one for you." The tanned man replied apologetically, handing the silver haired man one of the scrolls from his pocket. Kakashi slipped it into his own pocket, linking his arm with the school teachers.

"I'll help you deliver the scrolls then we can go to lunch." Iruka smiled warmly at this, placing a kiss on the mask covered cheek.

"Sounds great! I have a feeling things are about to get very busy around here."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

_Dull eyes stared accusingly at the sky, the life drained from them. Blood pooling on the dead grass beneath the motionless ninjas. His pale hands, covered in crimson, staining his bare chest and arms._

"_Please don't!" He raises a kunai, pain and anguish written on his face at the cowering figure before him. "It's me! It's Kiba! You don't want to do this!" The Inuzuka is on his knees before him, pleading with him, begging for him to remember. _

_But he's trapped a prisoner in his own body. He wants to stop, to yell, scream for the smaller teen to run, run while he has the chance! No words escape his lips as the kunai is plunged downwards._

_He tries to resist, to fight it, why doesn't Kiba fight back? Kill him and end his suffering before he kills everyone he loves. _

_Black lines on his arms stand out against the crimson and they seem to be feeding off the dark liquid, growing, traveling up his body, enveloping him in a thick haze, making it hard to think, harder to fight._

"_You are weak. Your mind is easy to control, for we are all weak when it comes to our fears. Your fears allow me to control you. You are my puppet." The raspy voice comes from behind him. _

"_Don't listen to him! He doesn't control you!" Kiba's voice is laced with pain, but determined. For a second, he feels as if the control shifts back to him, but the illusion quickly disappears. "Snap out of it! You're stronger then this!" _

_He can't! His grip on reality is slipping, but while his body does not listen to him, his mind is his own. Think! There has to be some way, some way of escaping this hold!_

"_It will not work. You cannot fight me. I own you now." The voice comes again, this time from next to him, but he cannot tilt his head to see who it is, who his enemy is. _

"_You bastard, fight me yourself!" Kiba growls, eyes shifting to the unknown man next to him._

"_Why fight you, when I have a perfectly good puppet here?" The cold voice drawls. He has no control over himself as his kikaichuu swarm forwards._

"_Shino!" It comes out as a pain filled scream that wrenches at his soul, driving his mind down a dark path of despair and hopelessness. _

"_Shino...!" _

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

"Shino! Oi, bug freak!" Shino sat up with a start, his kikaichuu buzzing excitedly around him. "Whoa, calm down!" His dark eyes found Naruto's blue ones through his panic. Calming himself down, he realized where he was, taking in his surroundings.

The others sat in the small clearing, obviously woken from their sleep. All eyes were on him, mixed expressions of confusion and shock on their faces as he quickly recalled the insects he had sent out.

"Are you unwell?" Lee asked from his bedding. Shino could feel Gaara's watchful gaze boring into him.

"Fine." He mumbled, fixing his glasses and coat collar to cover his paler then normal face. Cold sweat clung to him as his heart rate slowly returned to normal, the fear that gripped him, slowly lessening.

"Shino?" Kiba's voice carried over to where he now sat. Worried, Kiba was worried about him. He did not want the Inuzuka to worry. Instead he turned back to the blond crouching next to him.

"Did you want something?" Naruto's eyes widened, before narrowing slightly.

"Um yeah. It's your watch, you sure you're okay?" He grunted in response, climbing to his feet, making a show, that yes, he was in fact perfectly fine, when in reality he felt sick. Walking away from the group, he slowed his pace when he sensed a familiar presence approaching, climbing up onto a large rock.

"Was it the same dream as before?" He paused, and then nodded as Kiba joined him, climbing up next to him. "Do you think it means something?"

"I am not sure."

"Well, what was it about?" He didn't reply, keeping his face carefully covered by shadows.

"Come on Shino! I might be able to help if you just tell me!" The smaller teen growled, grabbing his sleeve.

"I cannot."

"Fine." Kiba sighed, releasing the sleeve, making to slide off the rock. "I'm going back to bed." Before he could stop himself, Shino had reached out, wrapping his hand around the other teens, lacing their fingers together. He brought their lips together, quickly, slipping his tongue in the others mouth, feeling the thrills it sent down his spine as he traced out the inside of the Inuzuka teens mouth, a taste that was purely Kiba.

Breaking away for air, Kiba rested his forehead against Shino's.

"Just tell me sooner than later, okay?"

"Hn."

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfF

He was being followed. That much was for sure. They weren't doing a very good job of disguising their chakra, meaning they shouldn't be too much trouble, still if he could avoid a fight then the entire better.

The town he had stayed the night in disappeared behind a hill as he made his way into a small forest. Early morning sunlight filtered in through the canopy top creating an enchanting effect around him, but Sasuke barely paid attention to any of it.

In his right hand he held a concealed kunai, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The moment came, when one of them took a risky chance, coming too close to the raven haired teen. The enemy nin ended up in a unconscious heap on the forest floor, Sasuke quickly disappearing.

There were two other ninja's, he quickly discovered from his hiding spot among the trees. Easily chunnin level.

Remaining hidden, he created two clones, sending one out into the open, then using the other to track the two ninja's. Kunai in hand, he knocked the first one out, using his two clones to lead the third directly to him. All three ninja lay on the forest floor by the time it was over.

Sasuke crouched down, inspecting one of the nin. He had an un-marked headband.

"Damn." He hissed. They were still after him, bounty hunters. Apparently the price on his head was pretty high, this was the fifth group he'd run into in the past two weeks. They ranged from different levels. So far he'd been lucky not to run into a group of the more powerful ninja's, but his luck couldn't hold out forever.

Perhaps he should head back to Konoha? No, that was suicidal. If Tsunade didn't kill him, the others would, plus that would mean leading the hunter's right to Naruto. No, he'd have to continue the way he was going.

Sasuke straightened up, grabbing his small bag from where it had fallen on the ground. So, he'd need more then a different change of clothes to keep these guys off his tail until he came up with a plan and he'd have to move fast. These three appeared to be more recon than anything else.

Setting off again, he kept himself alert, but still found his thoughts wandering. They seemed to do that a lot lately. _Keep yourself safe Naruto and I'll keep you safe from my own monsters. _

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgG

"I can't believe Gaara took off." Temari and Kankuro set off through the trees, a group of Jounin following them.

"I can." Her brother snorted, keeping pace as they leapt through the tree tops towards Konoha. "I can also understand these guys being unable to find him; he's a sneaky little bastard when he wants to be." Temari glared at him.

"He's the _kazekage_!"

"You heard what they said- Gaara took off, the only thing he said was _Lee_. He probably knew the bushy browed freak was in trouble or something." He shuddered at the thought of the green spandex outfit.

"I'll still feel better when we reach Konoha and Tsunade fills us in." They paused on a thick branch, resting.

"Gaara can look after himself. 'Sides, I have this feeling he's fine, probably jumping bushy brows bones right now." He joked, smirking at the look on Temari's face.

"We should just lock them in a closet and tell them to get it over with." She agreed, smiling. Not that either of them would ever figure it out without having it beaten into them.

"So," Kankuro drawled, "I hear Shikamaru'll be there." His head broke his fall as Temari glared at him again, blushing and continuing on.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Feet hitting solid wood, before once again pushing off, his hands pushing off of the next tree branch, propelling himself forwards. He twisted in mid air, pushing off of a lower branch, then the next and the one after that until it became a easy pattern, as easy as walking.

Naruto held the lead, taking point. He knew this area well, had had a few missions in this area of the forest. He could feel Ino and Kiba following close behind, Gaara chose to stick close to Lee, which left Shino in the very back.

There was something wrong with his friend; even he figured that out, especially after nearly being attacked by Shino's kikaichuu the night before. His face looked paler then before and it was like the bug teen had become even more closed off then before. Kiba didn't seem to be having much luck getting through to him either.

Filing that away at the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand. Sasuke. There always seemed to be more people after the raven haired teen. How was he supposed to help the teme if he didn't even know where he was!

Kiba growled in frustration from somewhere behind him. Naruto knew he missed Akamaru, but the large dog had been injured in a previous fight, keeping him from accompanying them on this mission. They really could of used the extra nose right at the moment too.

"Hey Shino, you got anything?" The blond teen called back, turning in mid air, leaping effortlessly off of the branch behind him.

The Beetle ANBU shook his head no, but remained silent. He'd worry about getting Shino out of his shell later; right now he needed to come up with a plan.

Sasuke had at least a four-day head start. Not to mention he could of easily changed directions and neither he nor Kiba had found even a trace of the familiar scent. That didn't leave them with much to work with, even with Gaara's information.

Wait! There! Something familiar tickled his senses. He twisted in the air, skillfully avoiding colliding with a thick tree branch, instead using it to propel himself back to where he was a second ago.

The others came to a stop, heading back to where he was now prowling around on the ground.

"What is it?" Ino called, dropping down on the forest floor next to him. He didn't reply, nose close to the ground, so he was on all fours.

"Kiba get down here!" He called excitedly. The other teen dropped down next to him, followed closely by the others.

"What?"

"Smell the ground!" Kiba shot him a weird look, crouching down next to him, giving an experimental sniff. His dark eyes widened, a grin forming on his face.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, grinning widely.

"What is it that you smell?" Lee asked, confused. Gaara seemed to of caught on rather quickly, remaining silent.

"Sasuke. He's disguising his scent and traveling on the forest floor, not through the trees." Naruto's grin could not disappear. "The scent is still fresh. He's only about two days ahead of us now. We found him."


	6. Step up

Disclaimer: My army of dwarf hamsters has assembled!...but they still need to be trained, they seem to think eating carrots and running on a little wheel and going no where is more importatn than world domination...they will learn soon enough! when i rule the world it all shall belong to me!

* * *

"For those that do not already know, a team of Jounin and ANBU have been sent to retrieve a missing nin." A small group was assembled in the hokage's office. "They departed the village early this week. Their mission objective to find and bring back, Uchiha Sasuke."

"The elders have decided that Sasuke is too large a threat to leave to his own devices." Shizune spoke up, standing just behind Tsunade's chair. The hokage, herself, had her feet propped up on her desk; however, for once the ever-present bottle of sake was missing.

"Thanks to the help of Suna, we have valuable information on Uchiha and his whereabouts." Temari stepped forwards, Kankuro remaining in the corner, leaning against the wall, bored expression in place.

"We recently learned that he is on the run from bounty hunters. All we know is that some powerful ninja wants him, preferably dead. The kazekage, Gaara, was on his way here to inform all of you of this, but must have run into the group from Konoha and we haven't heard from him since." Worry laced her features as she stood in front of the group.

"You have all been summoned here as the teams previous teachers. You are the ones that know how they think." Shizune added.

"Who went?" Kurenai finally asked, she hadn't seen any of her old students the past week, having just returned from her own mission.

"Lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Naruto." Iruka spoke up from his seat next to Kakashi. He sat near the window, remaining quiet until now.

"The brat wasn't supposed to go on this mission." Tsunade's amber eyes narrowed, as she glared out the window.

"Why not?" Everyone turned, staring openly at the silver haired Jounin. "Naruto is the one that has been training to bring Sasuke back for years. Why shouldn't he of gone?"

Her fist met the wall, creating a large dent in it. "He's going to get himself killed or worse! There are still people out there after the kyuubi, not to mention that it's Uchiha _Sasuke_ that they're bringing back! They nearly killed each other when Sasuke left!" The room went silent, half waiting for someone to reply. They were not disappointed, however they were surprised.

"I mean no offence, Hokage-sama, but I have known Naruto longer then anyone else here. I taught him and watched him grow. He is completely dedicated to the village and his friends. I myself worry everyday about him and whether he will come back alive, but we do not need to worry. Naruto is strong, and if anyone would be able to bring back Sasuke, it would be him." Iruka finished, blushing at the open stares. Forcing himself not to scratch at his scar, he continued to stare down the hokage. "Now, there is no point on focusing what has already past, when we should be focusing on what is to come, like these bounty hunters." The tanned man finished, retaking his seat. Kakashi's foot pressed up against his in a silent display of affection and support.

"Iruka-sensei that is no way to speak to the hokage-"

"No, he's right Shizune." Tsunade cut her friend off, anger fading from her face. "Naruto went against my orders, but I should of known he would have anyways. Iruka is right, we need to focus our efforts on the future."

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

A large group of ninja's were quickly approaching his position. There was no way for him to avoid them, judging by their chakra, they were strong and at least attempting to suppress their chakra.

They were gaining on Sasuke quickly and he was so tired of running. The area around him was crowded with trees. That would be to his advantage. He'd been avoiding taking the trees, because anyone following him would most likely try tracking him through the branches. It was slower travelling by ground, but it appeared to be safer. Thankfully the trees around him would provide cover for him.

No more running, they'd know soon enough what a mistake it was to cross an Uchiha.

Forming the hand signs, he created five clones and waited. The enemy nin appeared in the clearing not long after, surrounding him and his clones.

Sasuke's kunai clashed with the closest nin to him, a plain black mask covering his features.

"So, we've finally caught up to you. Come with us and we wont have to hurt you too badly." Sasuke merely smirked, delivering a painful blow to his enemy. Dimly he realised that two of his clones had been beaten, he'd have to hurry.

Disposing of the masked nin, he moved quickly, springing a surprise attack on two of the other attackers. He pinned one against a nearby tree with a few kunai, before using his fire jutsu to take care of another. The one he had pinned to the tree, freed himself, attempting to attack him from behind. He dodged the attack, but felt something sharp burry itself in his thigh muscles.

A kunai was buried deep in his leg tissue. Grimacing in pain, he pulled it out, using it to kill his attacker. Two more clones's disappeared. That left one more and he needed to save his chakra for the remaining ninjas.

His leg was throbbing, but he'd had worse. If only he could heal like Naruto could, he reflected, wryly. Naruto, what would Naruto do now? Grinning, he threw a series of poison needles, hitting one of his marks, then kunai in hand ran straight at the other.

Something heavy hit him, knocking him to the ground. A large, round ninja sat on his back.

"Gonna make a pretty penny off of you. Doesn't matter if you're in one piece though." Before Sasuke had a chance to show him exactly why it was a bad idea to cross him, the guy let out a startled "umph!" and slumped to the side, shuriken sticking out of his scalp. A strangely familiar chakra made its way into his senses.

QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

"They work in groups of anywhere between two and ten, anywhere between Chunnin and ANBU levels. Some have specialty jutsu's or blood line traits and others do not." Temari finished, holding up one of the bounty hunter's forehead protectors.

"There's not much we can do from here." Asuma spoke up, taking the headband and inspecting it. "I've never seen one of these without the engravings."

"We should be out there fighting with our students!" Gai struck his pose, only to be pulled back down into his chair by Kurenai.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Gai." Kakashi added in.

"If you send anyone out, we're going with you." Kankuro stepped out of his corner, next to his sister. "My brothers out there."

"Alright, I'll send a second team out after them. They'll need all the help they can get." Tsunade stood, walking over to the window. "Shizune, which ninja's currently are not on a mission?" Shizune grabbed a folder off of the hokage's desk, flipping through it.

"Chunnin- Nara Shikamaru, Jounin- Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata."

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

Shino was avoiding him. Avoiding all them, actually, or as much as one could on a high-ranking mission. Kiba had tried repeatedly to get the Aburame to talk to him, but it was almost like Shino was afraid of him, which stung more then he wanted to admit.

Letting Naruto and Ino pull ahead, taking the lead, he fell back until he was running parallel to his boyfriend.

"Shino." _Tell me what's wrong_. He didn't need to see the dark eyes behind equally dark glasses to know that Shino was about to deny anything being wrong. "Tell me." He had waited, longer then he normally would wait for anything, he was not patient, everyone knew that about him, he had to be given some credit waiting this long before questioning Shino again.

"It is nothing." Came the quiet reply that had him stopping, grabbing Shino's arm and pulling him to a stop and up against a thick tree branch.

"Tell me!" Kiba was dimly aware of the others coming to a stop, keeping their distance.

"We'll rest here." Came Ino's voice, she was giving them a chance to work it out. He vaguely realised that his nose was bumping against the unresponsive teens; foreheads pressed together, their ANBU masks hanging off their belts.

"Trust me!" He hissed, gripping Shino's coat tighter.

"I do." The quiet admission had him blinking in surprise. He had known Shino trusted him, but it had never been said aloud.

"Then tell me." Kiba repeated, grip loosening, hands coming up to rest loosely on Shino's shoulders. "Let me in."

"Dreams." The word was whispered, so quiet only he could hear it. "Of losing control."

"That's it? Shino, you're the most in control guy I've ever met, losing control once in awhile isn't going to kill you."

"Something else controls me. And…and I hurt you." Kiba's eyes widened. That was what Shino was so afraid of? A silly dream?

"Shino, you'd never hurt me. Sides, I can totally take you in a fight." He joked, checking to make sure no one was watching, not that he really cared, more for Shino's sake, before wrapping his arms around the taller teens neck and bringing their lips together.

He pulled back, grinning wolfishly. "Too bad we're not back in Konoha." Smirking suggestively and enjoying the slight pink tint that appeared on the Aburame's cheeks.

That was when he smelt it. So faint, but there. Blood. Kiba glanced up sharply, checking to see if Naruto had smelt it yet. Naruto's eyes widened comically, before narrowing.

"Blood." Gaara's voice travelled around the small clearing, from where he stood on a branch, Lee sitting next to him. Kiba glanced back over to Naruto then to Shino, before tying his dog mask firmly in place, covering his face.

FLASHBACK 

_Naruto sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes._

"_Teme, what the hell are you doing here?" He mumbled, sliding out from under the sheets, and stumbling over to the window._

"_Nice hat dobe." Sasuke smirked, climbing into the room, to stand before the sleepy blond._

"_Shut up, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He snapped, checking his clock to make sure that, yes, it was way to early to be awake. Sasuke chose not to answer, instead stepping around the blond to sit on the unmade bed. "You're weird." Naruto decided, sitting next to him._

"_Not as weird as you." The raven-haired teen replied, no real vehemence in his voice. _

"_Alright teme, if you don't tell me why you're here I'm going back to sleep." He declared, moving to lay down._

"_Do you still like Sakura?" He sat up at the sudden question, confused._

"_You woke me up to ask me that?" Stupid bastard! Just because he was insane and didn't sleep, didn't mean that Naruto didn't sleep! "Sakura is my friend. It took me awhile, but then I realised that I didn't like her that way." He paused, glancing at him suspiciously. "Why? Do you like her?"_

"_Baka, Sakura isn't the one I like."_

"_So you admit you like someone then! Who? How come I don't know? Is it a member of your fan club?" _

"_I'm not telling you. Because you're an idiot and no." Naruto poked him in the side, glaring at the arrogant intruder. _

"_What?"_

"_I answered your questions." Leave it to Sasuke to still be an asshole at 3 in the morning._

"_Well, if it's not Sakura…what about Hinata?" Naruto asked, now fully awake and more interested in finding out who had managed to catch the cold Uchiha's attention. Not that he was jealous of course. He just wanted to…find out who it was so he could warn them…right. Sasuke for his part looked slightly shocked._

"_When have I ever spoken to Hinata?"_

"_Right." He searched his memory for girls that Sasuke had spoken to. Plenty that he had ignored, but how many had he actually spoken to? "What about ten-ten?"_

"_No."_

"_Well you have to give me a clue!" He exclaimed, exasperated. Sasuke him a look that clearly said, 'no I don't', but still seemed to relent. _

"_They are…blond."_

"_Ino!"_

"_And an idiot." Naruto's smile fell, frowning._

"_You shouldn't call Ino an idiot, she got some of the top marks in our class!"_

"_It's not Ino."_

"_Oh." The room went silent, Naruto desperately trying to think of any blond villagers that could of caught his friend's eye. If it had of been anyone else, he would of shrugged it off as nothing, but this was Sasuke and Sasuke didn't get crushes. Especially on his male teammates. Life was cruel. "Well who is it then?" He demanded, suddenly angry. Angry at being woken up, angry at this conversation and angry at knowing he never had a chance with the bastard. _

"_Baka." The raven-haired teen muttered fondly, before resting a hand at the base of Naruto's neck, tugging him forwards gently. Warm lips covered his, moving gently. The blond sat there shocked, eyes wide gazing at the face so close to his. Sasuke had already started to move back, before Naruto remembered to respond. Surging forwards, he gripped the soft fabric of Sasuke's shirt, tilting his head to deepen the kiss._

_They pulled back to breathe, pleasantly flushed expressions on their faces. Then something occurred to the blond._

"_Hey! I'm not an idiot!"_

"_Whatever you say baka."_

_Sasuke left Konoha not long after that night._

END FLASHBACK 

The scent of blood let them right to the fight. Naruto launched himself right into the fray, Ino's shuriken hitting its mark in the back of the enemy nin's skull. His kunai ripped through the ninja closest to him, knocking him to the ground. More bounty hunters, who ever they had been attacking was on the ground still covered by the dead ninja.

Growling, Naruto formed a clone to deal with the ninja attempting to sneak up on him. There weren't many there, he discovered quickly as Gaara's sand took care of another one of their opponents.

"The bounty is ours!" The man Naruto had wounded growled, forming a few hand seals, summoning a katana. The lethal blade swung at his head, blocked by Naruto's kunai.

"I don't want any bounty!" The blond spat, pushing the man back with his own weapon. Striking out he lodged the kunai in between the mans ribs, watching with grim satisfaction as gravity pulled the dying body towards the ground.

His reflexes kicked in, already spinning around at the person about to attack him. What he saw made him freeze. Uchiha Sasuke was in the middle of the clearing, fighting another one of the bounty hunters. His body moved of its own accord, knocking his own attacker unconscious before moving swiftly across the clearing, appearing in front of his old friend. Sasuke may not recognize him through the mask, but his chakra had to be enough to give it away.

His fist slammed into the attackers chest, the impact sending him flying backwards to hit a nearby tree with a resounding _crunch_! The fight had died down around them, as Naruto turned around to face his friend, removing the fox mask.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. During the fight Naruto had interrupted, he had backed up, moving towards the opposite side of the clearing. Shocked when the blond had removed the mask, he paused, then turned and ran, taking to the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled, taking off after him, tossing his mask to Lee, as he too took to the trees. The two were evenly matched. The both knew it. However Naruto had learned some tricks from Kakashi-sensei, choosing to use one at the moment. Concentrating his chakra, he disappeared, appearing on the branch right behind Sasuke. Using his momentum, he tackled the figure in front of him, wrapping his arms around him and refusing to let go as gravity pulled them down to the forest floor. He landed with Sasuke on top of him, before flipping them over, pinning the struggling teen with his body weight. He'd waited so long for this, so many things he wanted to tell the other, so many things he wanted to do. He could hear the others gathering around them, staring openly at the sight before them. What he hadn't planned on was a strange wetness running down his cheeks, dripping off his face to land on the pale face below him. He didn't know where the tears were coming from or why they were there. He was happy, but angry. Sad but relieved and he didn't know which emotion to focus on. So he chose one.

"You bastard! Why'd you leave me!?"


	7. With You

**Disclaimer: Hmmm... well, since the goldfish are currently infitrating the major cities of the world, my plan of world domination has not been fulfilled just yet, therefore, i still do not own...but i will someday! muahahahahah-cough cough-water need water! i think i swallowed my retainer...**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

_Flowers were her life, she decided. Well, not completely true, she was a ninja first and foremost, but what really kept her going, what brought her back from the especially gruesome missions, were the flowers._

_She loved their delicate features, how some hid thorns. She loved how each one seemed to have a different scent, each one individual. They each meant something different as well. Roses meant love, but different coloured roses meant different things as well._

_Yamanaka Ino truly loved everything there was to love about flowers, which was why, even with her missions, she still ran her parents shop most of the time._

_The bell above the door jingled, signaling a new customer._

"_Hey Ino." Nara Shikamaru slouched in, leaning against the wooden front counter._

"_Hey Shika!" The blond grinned at the bored expression on her friends face as he glanced around the shop. She hadn't spoken to him in close to a month now, with the both of them going on separate missions most of the time. She had been gone for close t to two weeks, only to return to find out that Shikamaru had already left on his own mission and would not be back for quite some time. "What's up?"_

"_I want…to buy some flowers." She raised an eyebrow. Since when did Shikamaru buy flowers? Flowers were usually a romantic gesture or given to someone in celebration or while sick. The brown haired teenager never did anything like that, ever. Must have been for someone really important, then._

"_Who for, your mother?" Ino turned, scanning the flowers behind the counter critically, only the best for Shikamaru, and she knew how he was at this type of thing, therefore, she would have to take control of the situation. _

"_It's not for her." The lazy ninja muttered, flipping distractedly through one of the magazines on the counter. _

"_Oh really? Who's it for then? Come on Shika, you can tell me!" the blond grinned, leaning back over the counter. He glanced up as she leaned forwards, bringing their faces closer together. Baby blue eyes locked with dark obsidian eyes. Ino was the first to look away, turning to grab a small bouquet of Iris's from behind the counter to hide her blush. "So," she tried again, clearing her throat. "Who are they for?"_

"_Troublesome." Came the almost inaudible reply. Troublesome? That could only mean-_

"_Oh my god! You're actually buying flowers for a girl!?" She grinned at him, previous embarrassment forgotten, in favor of the fresh new gossip that lay within her reach. Wait- but Shikamaru was buying flowers for a girl, a girl that was not her. A ripple of jealousy and disappointment ran through her at the thought. Forcing her smile to remain on her face, she mentally crossed her fingers that he would not notice anything wrong. "So, who are the flowers for?" _

"_Someone." Okay, so he didn't want her to know, it didn't mean that she wouldn't find out! Wracking her brain, Ino tried to think of any possible women that may have caught the chunnin's eye and for potential rivals of course._

"_Do they live in Konoha?" Shikamaru's eye twitched slightly as she continued with her questioning. _

"_The flowers?" He asked, pointedly ignoring her questions._

"_Huh? Oh yeah. Well, you want something romantic, right? So how about traditional roses?" She asked, walking around the counter towards a large display of flowers. _

"_Sure, whatever." Reaching down, she carefully picked up a dozen of her nicest crimson roses. If these were for Shikamaru's secret girlfriend, the least she could do was support him, while secretly tracking down the other girl and breaking them up. No, she couldn't do that, all she wanted was for him to be happy and if that meant losing him to another, then so be it._

_Forcing herself to appear cheerful, she straightened up, spinning around, only to hit a solid weight. Careful hands caught her as she tilted, falling, before pulling her upright._

"_Oops, thanks Shika." Ino muttered, quickly realizing that she was pressed up against his chest, his hands resting on her waist. Dark eyes gazed down at her, displaying an emotion she could not quite place but sent thrills through her nonetheless. "Umm…"_

"_Hey Ino!" The front door banged open, startling the two as they quickly jumped apart, faces flaming red. "You okay Ino? You got a fever or something?" Kiba asked curiously, happily oblivious as to the scene he had just interrupted. Shino followed into the shop slowly after, taking in the scene with merely a raised eyebrow. _

"_Do you need something Kiba?" She snapped, going back around the counter and quickly wrapping the flowers. When she glanced up, Shikamaru had seemingly regained his bored expression, waiting patiently, money in hand. Handing him the bouquet, she shook her head when he held up the money. "You can pay me back by coming to the ramen stand for lunch with me tomorrow." She told him cheerfully. If there was competition, the least she could do was remind him exactly what he was missing with her. "So, Kiba, what is it?"_

"_The Hokage wants to see us, something bout a mission." He replied, grinning wolfishly. _

"_A mission? Did she say what for?"_

"_Nope, only that it might be a long one and that we need to track down Lee as well."_

"_It is prudent that we see Hokage-sama soon." Shino added in, already heading for the door._

_Ino turned back to Shikamaru apologetically, to tell him lunch would have to wait, only to find he had already left. In his place was a square piece of paper with the words, '__**Lunch when you get back, then**__.' That left something for her to look forwards to._

**END FLASHBACK**

"You bastard! Why'd you leave me!?" The calm before a storm. No one moved from where they stood amongst the trees, no one dared to breathe, as if to destroy the startling silence that had descended upon them all.

The hurt in Naruto's voice tugged painfully at her heart as Ino watched the tears drip down the blond ANBU's face and onto that of his old friends. Was this why the Hokage hadn't wanted Naruto on this mission? Because of the pain that he appeared to be going through right now?

"Teme! What the hell were you thinking!? I've waited years to bring you home and…you run? You selfish bastard!" No one knew what to say. It seemed that even Sasuke, who always used to have a witty comeback when it came to the blond, was speechless.

"Naruto-" She stepped forwards, placing a hand on his shoulder. It hurt her to see her friend so upset. A surge of anger seemed to overcome him as he lifted his fist, driving down onto the Uchiha's pale cheek. Sasuke just lay there, gazing up at the anguished blue eyes above him. "Naruto, come on." Ino tugged gently on his shoulder, relieved when he seemed to realize where he was and move quickly to his feet.

"Watch him." He growled, before disappearing before everyone's eyes. The silence settled in on the clearing again and not even Lee seemed to be able or want to break it.

"I need to heal your wound, Sasuke." Ino spoke quietly, keeping her voice neutral from the anger rolling inside of her. At his dazed nod, she kneeled down, working on the kunai wound on his leg, all the while he lay there, motionless.

"Should someone find Naruto?" Lee finally asked, his normally loud voice, a mere whisper.

"He needs to let off some steam, 'side's, we wouldn't be able to find him right now if we tried." Kiba said, sliding down a tree to sit at its base.

"I'll keep watch." The beetle ANBU told them, his being the only mask still firmly in place, before taking to the trees, as he too disappeared.

Ino had known there was something special between Naruto and Sasuke, but only now was she realizing just how strong their bond was. Naruto would gladly die for the Uchiha and she had known for years now, just how much he cared about the other teenager. What she didn't know was what it was like to have someone come after you, to track you down, because they weren't willing to let you go that easily, because they loved you.

Did Sasuke know exactly what he had and what he had left behind when he had left Konoha?

HhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhHhH

"Gaara, do you think Naruto will be okay?" The kazekage glanced up at the question, confused. Of course Naruto would be okay. He was one of the top ninja's in Konoha; there was no reason to worry about him when he had only been gone for a few hours. Lee as if sensing the confusion, continued, swinging his legs distractedly from the branch was sat upon. "I mean, with Sasuke. He seemed so sad before."

Gaara crouched down, lowering himself so he was sitting next to the green clad teen.

"Nothing can break Naruto."

"But what if Sasuke can?" Lee gazed over at him, worry written on his features. Part of him wondered if the blond shinobi realized just how loyal his friends were, or how much they cared about him.

"I do not think Uchiha would do that." Lee still appeared worried, legs swinging at almost an erratic pace.

"Naruto loves him." The Konoha shinobi stated, as though that alone should answer all of life's mysteries. "If that is love, then why does everyone want it?" Gaara shook his head, unsure of how to answer the question. How could he, when he himself did not fully understand it? It was a mystery to him.

"Love is magical and wonderful in the books. But Gai-sensei says that if you love someone you have to be yourself. That there will be fights, but as long as the good is stronger then the bad, then it will work."

That was what love was? His sister had said it was rare. His brother, that it was a waste of time and Naruto had told him once…had told him once that it was a feeling in your stomach that makes you feel sick and alive at the same time. Were any of them right? Or was it different for each person. He himself was not entirely convinced that he could _feel_ love.

"Do you love anyone Gaara?" Lee's question startled him out of his musings. Did he love anyone? Perhaps on some level he felt love for his brother and sister, but anyone else?

"Do you?" He asked instead, while trying to figure out how to answer the question.

"I love all of Konoha!" The spandex wearing teen declared, grinning. So, there were different types of love.

Gaara turned to face his friend, only to find him gazing back. His stomach seemed to twist into knots, unable to tear his eyes away from the other shinobi's. A strange urge had come over him, one that he did not understand, but suddenly found himself tilting forwards, tilting his head ever so slightly, before-

"Hey! Naruto's back!" They snapped backwards at Kiba's loud voice.

"Thank you Kiba, we will be right there." Lee called down, blushing bright red. "Um, come Gaara! Our comrade awaits our return!" With that he slid off the branch, landing on the soft forest floor with a soft 'thump!'.

Gaara remained where he sat, watching his friend disappear through the trees. What was that? He had nearly kissed Lee, had had every intention of it. And that feeling- that could not have been what Naruto had been speaking of.

He'd worry about that later, for now; he needed to return to the others.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

"Alright," Tsunade turned to the various ninja gathered in her office. "I'll send another team. Gather Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and-" A tapping noise on her office door cut her off. "What is it?" She snapped, clearly unimpressed with whoever had dared interrupt her meeting.

"Hokage-sama?" Haruno Sakura stuck her head in, eyes quickly taking in the people before her. "Oh, sorry, I did not know you were in a meeting." She muttered the apology, making to back out of the room.

"What is it Sakura? When did you get back?" Tsunade asked with a sigh, slouching down into her chair.

"I just got back, and I have the scroll you sent me to retrieve." The pink haired ninja held up a small scroll, barely bigger then her hand.

"Good job." Sakura smiled at the praise, handing the scroll over to Shizune. "I want Sakura on the mission as well." She declared, not bothering to look up at the surprised expressions on the group's faces.

"Mission?" A fairly important mission too, judging by the amount of people in the room. Tsunade waved at Shizune to explain what was going on, as she dug through her desk, pulling out a full bottle of sake.

"A few days ago a team was sent out to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Among those people were the Beetle, Dog and Fox ANBU, Rock Lee and Yamanaka Ino. They may have joined up with the Kazekage on their way. Since then we have learned some valuable intelligence about a large number of bounty hunter's that seem to be after Uchiha, therefore, a second team is being sent out." Shock was running through her like wildfire. Sasuke? They were trying to bring him back again? Beetle, Dog, Fox- That was Shino, Kiba and Naruto, and Gaara may be with them. But were they enough to bring back Sasuke? Was she? She had long gotten over her crush on the raven-haired teenager, preferring to devote her time to becoming a medic Nin.

"Sakura?" Iruka-sensei's voice broke through her thoughts as she was snapped back to the present.

"I'll go."

"Good." Tsunade smiled. "As I was saying, along with Temari and Kankuro, I want Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai and..." She glanced around; her final choice may not be one of the stronger fighters, but by far the most determined. Besides, if Sasuke did not come back, then someone would need to make sure Naruto did. "Umino Iruka."

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

The other's were spread out around them, just outside of hearing distance, but still close enough in case something were to happen, Sasuke noticed dully. Just in case he was to attack Naruto or try to run. Neither of which seemed at all likely to happen.

The blond sat across from him, the anger from before gone or at least masked, by neutrality that scared him. Naruto was overly emotional; always wearing his heart on his sleeve, this…lack of interest, of emotion, worried him. Had he really hurt him that much?

"Naruto…" Blue eyes locked on his and he flinched at the ice he saw there. Apparently he had.

"Why'd you leave?" Sasuke tilted his head, staring at the clouds drifting lazily above them. Why had he left?

"I had my own mission to complete."

"Then why'd you never come back?" Why hadn't he? Because he knew he would have been branded a traitor, hated by everyone. Everyone except Naruto, a small voice in his head pointed out. "Why are these guys after you?"

"I…do not know."

"Bullshit!" The blond snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "You're lying. You screwed up and don't want to tell me how you did." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, sighing. Naruto was going to find out anyways.

"There was a team of shinobi around a year ago. They attacked and I fought back, they were no match for me, but it was only after did I learn that one of the members on the team was engaged to someone with a lot of power and a thirst for revenge." Some of the anger dulled in the expressive blue eyes, being replaced with something else.

"You should have returned to Konoha. I- we could have helped." The soft words floated over to him.

"Hn, dobe." Naruto seemed to jerk at the familiar insult. "I was not going to lead them right to you."

"Baka." Arms were suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Blond locks of hair tickled his nose; a blush staining his cheeks, before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other teen. "I made a promise to bring you back and I always keep my word." The words were mumbled against his shirt, barely legible. Unsure of exactly what to say, he pressed a hesitant kiss to the others temple, surprised when Naruto lifted his own mouth to meet Sasuke's. Lips moved awkwardly against each other before one tilted his head, and something inside of them sparked as they both pressed closer, grasping at each other, deepening the kiss. A low growl echoed from one of them, as Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's tight ANBU armor, feeling the heated skin there.

Pulling back, they stood there, still pressed up together, panting and flushed.

"You're coming back to Konoha, teme." Sasuke didn't feel like arguing at the moment, as he felt his head nodding in agreement.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgG

Not far away in a nearby town, a single figure sat alone at the head of a large dining table. The lights were dimmed, candles lit, casting eerie shadows around the room as the figure sipped at the red wine held in hand.

"We have found them." A shadow stepped forwards, melting away to reveal a sallow faced man, with two long scars running down next to each eye.

"Good." The crystal glass was placed carefully down on the table, mouth dabbed gently with a silk handkerchief. "Is anyone else with him?"

"A dog, a bug and a fox." A raspy voice added, emerging from the same shadows as his comrade. "A medic and one with only his ability to fight. The fox and another- they hold demons within them." The raspy voice came from a pale face with red eyes that seemed to glow in the candlelight.

"Hmm, they sound interesting. Find out if anyone is looking for them, they may be worth something." The person stood, dusting off their clothes and sweeping their long hair behind them. "I want to know if any of these people are important to him, if so, I want them. You may have the others, but I want to be the one that sees the life drain from Uchiha Sasuke after he watches that which is most important to him, die." She grinned, dismissing the two, before gathering up the bottom of her dress in one hand and gracefully exited the dining room.


	8. Real Life

Disclaimer: Alright, onto stage 29 of my 76 step plan to take over the world! Wait- what do you mean the pigeons are on strike?! Great, well obviously dont own, specially now that I've been set back three stages of my plan...stupid pigeons.

* * *

"Tell them." Sasuke glanced at the group assembled around them, the fire blazing in the middle of the circle they had inadvertently created. Night had descended upon them, as they chose to set up camp, a fair distance from where they had run into the last group of bounty hunters. "Tell them what you told me, teme." Naruto's determined face was lit up from the firelight, his eyes flashing.

If he said nothing, then Naruto would. Better to get this over with then.

"All these people, the bounty hunters- they all report into one person. Around a year ago I ran into a group of shinobi from a village a few days travel from here. They attacked and I fought back. Afterwards I learned that the fiancé of one of the members wanted revenge for what I had done."

"This was a year ago?" Ino cut in, frowning. "Why didn't you leave fire country? Would they have followed you that far?"

"The bounty hunters only started showing up a month ago. I attempted to cross the border to test how far their power stretched. However, the border is watched carefully and I was unable to cross." _And unwilling_, he added silently.

"That is how Suna discovered them." Sasuke nodded, slightly surprised at Gaara's willingness to join in the conversation. A lot had changed since he had left.

"So who's in charge then? We go in, get rid of them and no more bounty hunter problem!" Kiba grinned, snapping his fingers. Naruto nodded his head in agreement, getting to his feet from where he sat.

"Lets meet this person, I want to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Perhaps we can reason with them for we are good willed shinobi of Konoha!" Lee joined in, pumping his fist into the air. So this was what he had missed, Sasuke mused, glancing around, watching Ino pull Naruto and Kiba back down. But could he really go back to Konoha? If he did, he would be branded a traitor and prosecuted. Was it worth it, with the chance that he may live the rest of his life in chains? Watching Naruto sulk, he decided to answer that later.

"Who is in charge?" The circle went silent, waiting for the answer to Shino's question.

"I am unsure of her real name, however she is referred to as 'The Moon'." Kiba snorted in disbelief from across the circle, going silent at the look Shino was directing at him.

"So, what's so scary bout her?" He glanced at the blond, amused at the determined look on his face.

"It's rumored that she…has modified her body, turning it into a weapon, with forbidden jutsu's."

The group fell silent once again, digesting the information, each lost in their own thoughts before Sasuke brought up what had been on all of their minds.

"I know how to get there. I was actually heading there myself, I can show you the way." It all came down to whether they trusted him enough, even after every thing he had done.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

They were a strange group, she decided, as they traveled through the tree tops and out of view of the village hidden in the leafs. Kakashi-sensei had taken point, and it proved how seriously he took the situation, as his ever present book was missing.

Hinata shifted the pack on her back, hoping she had packed everything she needed, but knowing it was only nerves from their present mission that was causing her to doubt.

She had noticed that Shikamaru kept glancing over at her and she knew why. He was worried, worried about her, about the fact that they were on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, probably the one person that had Naruto's undivided attention and while it hurt to know that, she was also glad. Glad that Naruto was not alone and it had surprised her, but a little while back, the violet haired girl had realized that she was not as in love with the blond boy as she had thought.

It was nice to know her friends cared, though.

Hinata smiled reassuringly over at the chunnin, as Shikamaru quickly replaced his bored expression, eyes trained on the branches in front of them. Sakura traveled next to her, face set in a determined grin that would give Naruto's a run for his money.

"Any idea how far ahead they are, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, catching up with the silver haired Jounin.

"A few days." He smiled down at her through his mask, eye curving into a happy smile.

"They've probably stopped a few times, so if we keep up at this pace we'll catch them in no time!" Gai grinned, giving her thumbs up, either not noticing or ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from Kankuro and Temari.

"So that's where bushy brows gets it from." She heard Kankuro mutter. "Wonder if they're related." Temari flashed him a grin as she nudged him playfully.

Hinata watched, surprised as the blond girls eyes drifted over to Shikamaru then away quickly, the faintest of red appearing on her cheeks. Deciding it was none of her business; she nodded as Sakura started up a conversation. Iruka-sensei joined them soon after as they discussed classes at the academy. They were a strange bunch, but as a group, sometimes it seemed like they could do the impossible.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

A high-pitched squealing noise echoed around Hokage's tower. Rushing down the hall, Shizune nodded hello to the passing Genma and Raidou before continuing on. Pausing outside of Lady Tsunade's office, she opened the door a crack, letting a terrified Ton-ton out of the room.

"What's the matter Ton-ton?" She asked picking up the pig. A loud crash echoed from inside the room, answering her question. Poking her head in, she witnessed the end of what used to be an antique vase, as it crashed against the wall, shattering.

"Lady Tsunade?" The woman in question looked up from where she was rifling through her desk, tossing papers and files every which way.

"Shizune, I'm busy, what is it?" She flinched as the amber-eyed woman snapped at her, stepping fully into the room. It was a mess. Chairs were over turned, pictures lying around, papers littering the floor.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" She asked carefully.

"Yes! Where is that damn report that Sakura filed!?" Papers started their wild descent to the floor again as they were tossed carelessly into the air. Reaching down, Shizune picked up a single piece of paper with Sakura's name on it, handing it to the hokage.

"What do you need it for?" She asked as her curiosity got the better of her as she glanced around the office.

"I'm going to file it, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Amber eyes glared at her, before softening slightly and returning to her 'work'. Choosing to keep her mouth shut, she bowed and stepped out of the office and nearly walked right into Genma.

"So, what's up with the Hokage?" Raidou asked appearing next to his friend. Shizune sighed, glancing back at the closed door.

"She's really worried."

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

"Hey Naruto, I need to talk to you." The blond in question glanced up as he was suddenly dragged away from the campfire and the others. He followed as Ino led him further into the woods until they were far enough away from the others that they couldn't hear them, or at least that's what he figured she was doing.

"What is it Ino?"

"Naruto-think! Is it really a good idea to go right into a fight? Shouldn't we at least notify Konoha? Tell them what's going on?" He shook his head, grin disappearing momentarily.

"Sasuke needs our help and these bounty hunter guys are going to keep attacking until they're stopped!" Naruto grinned, pleased with how that had sounded. "Besides, grandma Tsunade would just send us back out anyways!"

"That's true, but even if it is Sasuke, how do we know this isn't a trap?" His expression hardened slightly.

"Because it's the teme. He wouldn't lead us into a trap, if he wanted us dead; we'd know it and he doesn't want us dead. He may not say it but he cares about all of us!"

"Still-"

"The teme needs my help for once, he may not ask for it, but I'm gonna give it!" He cut her off, growling impatiently.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" She asked ruffling his blond hair affectionately. At his dubious glance, she continued, pulling her hand away as he swatted at it. "It's a good thing. I'm proud of you; we all are, although none of the others will admit it." Ino grinned at his wide-eyed expression "I guess we should get back to the others, huh?"

"Yeah, we've got some planning to do." Ino fell into step with Naruto, heading back towards the group.

"So, did you and Sasuke make up then?" She asked, nudging his shoulder, grinning as he blushed bright red. "Well, I need some gossip for Sakura when I get back to Konoha. Can't have her knowing all the juicy details before I do, it'll ruin my reputation!"

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

They were strong fighters of Konoha, they would not fail! And if they did, he promised to do five hundred laps around Konoha carrying Ten-ten if she would permit it. Lee grinned, the stories he would have for Gai-sensei once he returned home!

However certain stories would have to remain a secret from Gai-sensei unfortunately, but how could he tell his mentor something if he himself did not completely under stand it? Perhaps Iruka-sensei could provide him with the information he needed. After all it was a well known fact that the academy teacher was in a relationship with Kakashi-sensei and it seemed like he would be the best suited to help him.

What did one do when one was fairly certain that their friend had nearly kissed them? And what did one do if they had wanted to be kissed?

He could ask Naruto or perhaps even Kiba. Some how he did not believe that Shino would answer him if he posed the question.

Lee was not certain, but it had certainly felt like Gaara had been about to kiss him before Kiba interrupted, although, if he thought about it, it was more a matter of had he wanted to kiss him back? Perhaps now was not the best time to discuss it, with Sasuke leading them through the forests towards their potential enemy, but he had this feeling that if not now, they would not get another chance for quite some time.

"Gaara." He started, falling into step with the Kazekage as he traveled at the back of the group. "Before, were you…?" He was doing a terrible job of asking, the blush making its way to his face making it worse. Gai-sensei always said to say what you mean. So that was exactly what he had to do! If only it was that easy, how did his old sensei do it? The ninja continued at the same pace, confusion making its way into his teal coloured eyes. "Before Kiba came to tell us that Naruto was back…" He was trying to keep his voice down so the others would not hear, but he needed to know, to be certain. He was a ninja of Konoha! He felt no fear, not even in matters of the heart! Best to spit it out, so to speak, he decided.

"Wereyougoingtokissme?!" He blurted out, earning a strange look from Kiba. Gaara paused on one of the branches, as Lee came to a stop next to him.

"Would you like me to?" That was the question wasn't it? Gaara had become his most precious person over the past few years. The one he cared the most about. The one constantly on his mind and he had the feeling that Gaara thought of him the same way, if he was wrong about this then he would do two thousand laps around Suna in the middle of the day, but his heart told him he was not wrong. Lee nodded.

The others had pulled ahead, giving them their space to talk, still moving through the tree tops, knowing the pair would be able to easily catch up.

It wasn't much of a kiss, as their lips barely brushed, a quick invasion of privacy, but it was enough. Blushing, Lee finally found his voice eyes meeting Gaara's.

"Does this mean that you'll be able to visit Konoha more often?" The Kazekage's slight wary expression softened as he leaned in again, pressing their lips together, after making sure the others were still moving. Then straightening up he glanced around sharply.

"There are more ninja's traveling this way." Lee glanced around, spotting the group from Konoha moving farther away apparently oblivious to what Gaara was sensing.

"We need to catch up to the others!"

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

They were surrounded in seconds He scanned the area thankful of his mask and glasses hiding any change in his expressions. Kiba and Naruto caught on quickly, their own masked faces turning towards him, all communicating silently to make sure the others knew of the lurking danger.

Their enemy lay hidden by the foliage, most likely waiting for a moment to strike; he could not tell how many of them there were, but there were many. Shino glanced over at the two members of their group that had moved ahead. Sasuke had paused, glancing back, eyes connecting with Naruto's through the mask, Ino seemed to have caught on quickly, tensing and slowing her pace.

What were they waiting for? He could only assume they were enemy nin as they were not showing themselves and making some effort to conceal their chakra, but why had they not attacked? All other bounty hunters had attacked without a second thought, but these, these were not reckless, and they seemed organized. That would pose a problem.

"Ino, Naruto!" Lee's voice cut through the tense silence that had descended upon the group, his face lined with worry as he and Gaara rejoined them. A second later he realized what they had been waiting for, when he was forced to the ground as the sky seemed to rain kunai.

Shielded by the underbrush, he ignored the scratch on his arm, realizing belatedly that they had been waiting for the entire group. Herding them into one area, where the group from Konoha would be at the disadvantage.

Shino glanced around, quickly spotting Kiba, mask skewed slightly as he sought out cover behind a large rock, but seemingly unharmed. Gaara stood in the middle of the clearing, his sand acting as a shield from the trap, covering himself, Lee and Sasuke. No sign of Naruto or Ino.

He needed to get back up into the trees, he quickly determined, spotting three of the ninja half hidden in a few of the higher branches. Shino's kikaichuu swarmed around him, creating a barrier as he ran up the tree, pulling out a kunai. It was not often he needed to use weapons, his kikaichuu working as his offense and defense, however right now he felt the need to feel the cool blade in his hand as a back up.

The first two went down easily, caught unawares; the third disappeared in a cloud of his insects. The weapons stopped raining down on the forest floor, replaced instead, by the bodies of four unconscious ninja, added to the three he had taken out. Two flashes of blond appeared through the canopy, as Naruto and Ino moved from where they had hidden weapons in hand.

Shino caught the end of the hand signs, before the clearing was suddenly full of twenty ANBU Naruto's, all cheering and ready for a fight. His kikaichuu swarmed behind him effectively taking out the nin that had attempted to sneak up on him. Thin strands of sand were threading their way through the branches creating a sort of netting, pushing their opponents out into the open.

"Shino- why aren't they fighting back?" Kiba appeared next to him, frowning. Why weren't they fighting? After the initial attack, it was suddenly like they were choosing to remain hidden, leaving it to them to force them out of hiding. He did not like this.

"I am unsure." He admitted, moving back to back with the smaller teen to scan the area, pulling comfort from the heat at his back.

"They hide because they are afraid." Shino froze, body going rigid at the voice traveling through the branches. The low, raspy voice sent fear through him and he hadn't felt fear this strong in a long time. "So tell me, what do you fear?" An older man, with graying brown hair that hung loosely around his shoulders stepped out on a thick branch, eerie red eyes boring into him.

"Not you, that's for sure!" Kiba growled next to him, turning to face the man, kunai raised.

"Fear is for the weak." He grit out, finding his voice. It was not the dream and the dream world did not affect life, he would not let it affect his. He could feel his insects buzzing excitedly both around and inside him; he would not lose to this man.

A black wave surged forth from him, creating a solid wall as it closed in on the unsuspecting nin. The kikaichuu surrounded the man, leaving nothing but a black cloud to see.

"Nice try." A voice came from behind his ear, before something solid connected with the base of his back, sending him flying forwards into the solid form of the tree. Half stunned, gravity pulled him towards the ground far below, as he fell, his insects forming a pillow underneath him to land on.

"Shino!" Kiba called down to him worry lacing his voice. The man had disappeared, leaving one of the bounty hunters to fight the fanged teen. How had he missed that? How on earth had the ninja gotten behind him so quickly? Was he really that distracted? He could not let this continue. His mask had fallen off, landing somewhere in the bushes when he impacted with the tree. He would worry about that later. In the meantime, Kiba was now on the ground as well, blades clashing with their enemies, his dog mask missing from his features.

"What do you fear?" The voice slid across him like ice, freezing him. Five sets of glowing red eyes stared back at him, holding his gaze. Clones. But which was the real one? They surrounded him, forming a circle, a raspy laugh echoing through them. Wait- these appeared to all be clones. So where was the real one?

He sensed the presence behind him, turning quickly, kunai slashing through the air. One of the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Breathe, he told himself firmly; do not let your emotions cloud your judgment.

"Looking for me?" One hissed, appearing next him.

"Or perhaps me?" The other appeared on his other side as he took them both out in one smooth movement. Where was the real one?

"You fear the loss of control, do you not?" The hair on the back of his neck prickled- there! That last one was not a clone! He moved, throwing a handful of shurriken at the figure, lunging for the man's throat, kunai in hand. "Tempest!" The man shouted, smearing blood on a small scroll he held in his hand.

Shino's eyes widened as the crimson mixed with the black writing, before it came to life, moving off the paper.

"Shino, watch out!" He moved, watching as Kiba ran to attack the man. Sending chakra into his feet, he pushed off the ground, running up one tree to jump to another. The strange black lines followed him at a startling pace, gaining on him. He needed a plan. His kikaichuu swarmed behind him, creating a barrier between the jutsu and himself. The black cord like lines cut through his insects wrapping around his arms, chest and shins. They spread to his fingers and toes, burning through fabric, leaving his ANBU armor hanging by shreds, pants in thin strips below his knees.

Shino felt his body seize up as he toppled back down towards the earth. His shoulder impacted with the ground first with a sickening _thud_! A shock of pain was sent through him, as he opened his eyes, gazing at the patch of grass he now lay on.

He tried to move, to get up and fight, but it was like he was frozen, only able to move his eyes. Fear ran through him, as he struggled inwardly- what had that man done to him?!

"Shino! Oi, can you hear me?" Naruto shook him lightly, rolling him onto his back as he blinked up at him.

"Oh, don't worry he can hear you." Anger shot through him at the raspy, gleeful voice. "Now, Shino was it? Stand up and say hello to your friends." Shocked, he felt himself responding, climbing to his feet slowly.

"What? Come on bug freak, this isn't funny." The blond haired boy glanced warily between the man and Shino, then over to where Kiba standing teeth bared kunai in hand.

"Shino! What're you doing?!" The Inuzuka barked, the worry in his eyes betraying the angered expression on his face.

"He's doing nothing I don't tell him to do." It was true; he couldn't move- had only been able to move when ordered too. It appeared as though this ninja had control over him, he had lost his control. He needed to find a way to break the jutsu, think! "He is my puppet," No, there wasn't enough time; he would have to break himself out of this soon, but how? Inside him, his kikaichuu buzzed restlessly as though fighting the jutsu themselves. "Now, Shino- kill them."

* * *

A/N- so whadd'ya think? Reviews welcome, and if you review- i give you cookies shaped like...um...Shino! yeah! Magical Shino cookies for everyone that reviews! ;) 


	9. Dust in the wind

Disclaimer: Hmm, well finally got the snakes with the bowties and tophats on my side- still working on the monkey's with wings, so still dont own.

A/N- so after...around three weeks (school is evil, evil i tell you!) i present chapter 9 of whisper! reviews are welcome, specially since it took me so long to write this chapter. Remember- shino shaped cookies to those that review! hope you like! Not really sure how well this chapter turned out so review please!

* * *

"Well?" She demanded, sweeping into the large front hall, her glare directed at the pair of chunnin's, a man and a woman, standing by the door. "What is it now?"

"We've caught up to the group- the others are still fighting them." The glare melted off her face, as she beckoned for the two to sit in the large chairs donning the hall.

"Good, have there been any deviations from the plan?"

"None that have come to our attention, everything is going as per your orders." The woman recounted, handing a small scroll to her.

"Hmm, since the Kazekage joined them, more ninja's will undoubtedly be sent out, if they have not already. We need to make preparations for our…guests. Once here, the others will be taken care of easily."

"And what of the Uchiha? Why did you change the original plan, if I may ask?" The man stood, facing her.

"Everything I do is for a reason. By changing the plan I have ensured his capture and torment, while at the same time making a profit off the two demon holders." She snapped, rising from her chair and gathering up her long skirt in her hand. "This deviation has ensured a higher success rate, so I suggest that the two of you return to the fight and ensure that this stage goes off without a hitch."

"As you wish, Moon." She grimaced as the two left, exiting through the door. 'Moon', not her favorite alias, but it served its purpose. Uchiha Sasuke would be made to pay- just not right away. She wanted to have some fun with him first. He would know what it felt like to lose the one thing he cared most about. With the current fight, she hoped that everything would go according to plan and he would reveal his most precious person to her. If not, well then, she could wait just a little while longer, until he came to visit.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**FLASHBACK**

_Black lines on his arms stand out against the crimson and they seem to be feeding off the dark liquid, growing, traveling up his body, enveloping him in a thick haze, making it hard to think, harder to fight. _

"_You are weak. Your mind is easy to control, for we are all weak when it comes to our fears. Your fears allow me to control you. You are my puppet." The raspy voice comes from behind him._

"_Don't listen to him! He doesn't control you!" Kiba's voice is laced with pain, but determined. For a second, he feels as if the control shifts back to him, but the illusion quickly disappears. "Snap out of it! You're stronger than this!" _

_He can't! His grip on reality is slipping, but while his body does not listen to him, his mind is his own. Think! There has to be some way, some way of escaping this hold!_

"_It will not work. You cannot fight me. I own you now." The voice comes again, this time from next to him, but he cannot tilt his head to see who it is, who his enemy is._

"_You bastard, fight me yourself!" Kiba growls, eyes shifting to the unknown man next to him._

"_Why fight you, when I have a perfectly good puppet here?" The cold voice drawls. He has no control over himself as his kikaichuu swarm forwards._

"_Shino!" It comes out as a pain filled scream that wrenches at his soul, driving his mind down a dark path of despair and hopelessness. _

"_Shino…!"_

WwWwWwWwWwW

"Shino, snap out of it!" He dodged the kunai aimed at his head, blocking Shino's fist as he suddenly appeared behind the blond ANBU. A second well aimed kunai cut through the string holding his mask in place, nipping at the tips of his hair. It didn't matter that they were all unmasked; it appeared that their enemy knew exactly who they were even with the masks.

"Heads up Naruto!" Kiba called a second before he launched himself over Naruto's shoulders, tackling Shino to the ground. All three of them were on their feet again, a moment later, forming a triangle. "Shino, if you don't get a grip right now, I'm gonna kick your ass all the way back to Konoha!"

"Can he hear us?" Naruto asked, lunging forwards, landing a solid kick knocking the Beetle ANBU off his feet.

"Oh yeah, he can hear us." Kiba snarled, eyes focusing on the man that stood a safe distance away from them. "Lets tag team this bastard."

Naruto ran to the left, Kiba taking the right, a kunai in one hand, three shurriken in the other. They would take this bastard out, that should break the jutsu, if not it should be enough to get Shino to stop attacking them.

The red eyed man wasn't moving; he stood there, a malicious grin on his pale face. He'd have to figure out what he was up to later; in the meantime they needed to break the hold on Shino. Tossing the shurriken he lunged at the man's throat with the kunai.

A surprised 'oof' escaped him as he met a solid force, sending him crashing backwards, tumbling before he regained his balance, sliding the remaining space on his feet, hand digging into the ground to stop the momentum.

His shurriken lay scattered on the ground, Shino standing in front of the man, his hands wrapped around Kiba's neck, squeezing as the Inuzuka clawed at the pale fingers.

"KIBA!" The teen in question broke the choke hold, slipping to his knees, before climbing to his feet, determined fanged grin plastered on his face.

"Told ya you couldn't hurt me Shino." He wheezed, glancing over at Naruto. The blond nodded, quickly catching on, running at Shino, knocking him to the ground, attempting to pin him.

Kiba ran past him, heading straight for the man they had been unable to get to before. He could feel Shino fighting against him, trying to break his hold, was close to succeeding, but he just had to hold on a little while longer, he needed to give Kiba time- time was all they needed.

Naruto sensed one of the Jounin's attempting to sneak up behind him, he wouldn't be able to hold him off and Shino at the same time, his options were running out. And then the Jounin was gone and another set of hands were helping him hold Shino down.

"This had better work." Sasuke muttered from next to him, glancing over at him briefly.

Kiba's pain laced screams suddenly filled the area, drowning out the sounds of battle as he was enveloped in a web of crackling blue electricity. Underneath him, Naruto felt the bug teen jerk. His eyes widened, before he was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on his back a few feet away.

Sasuke was being corralled back away from him by another section of the seemingly endless bounty hunters. Kiba slumped to the forest floor, the electricity disappearing as Shino rejoined the man with the red eyes.

Shino- the way he'd jerked when Kiba had screamed, had he broken through the jutsu a bit? He couldn't tell by the neutral expression on the bug teens face however; it might have just been his imagination, but he couldn't be sure.

"I see you've met my brother." Naruto spun, knocking a man he had not noticed before, to the ground, pinning him there. The man, younger in appearance than the one controlling Shino, had the same red eyes, voice a mere whisper.

"Your brother?" The blond asked, suspiciously, not taking his eyes off the man he had pinned. "I don't know who you are- but you messed with the wrong ninja!"

"Allow me to introduce myself- my name is Kaine, the man who has turned your team-mate into a puppet is Jira." He smirked, showing off a set of pointed teeth. "You will remember my name the rest of your short life." With a strength that startled him, he was flipped over, their positions reversed. "Separate!"

A bright red flashed before his eyes as the feeling of his body being ripped apart reached him. A scream tore from the blonds lips- it felt like his bones were being ripped from his own body, his limbs were on fire.

"Bastard- whadd'id you do?" He managed as the man climbed to his feet, brushing off his simple brown clothes.

Naruto stumbled to his own feet, swaying slightly. It felt like part of him was missing, the world was spinning. Wait- he couldn't feel Kyuubi! His mind was hazy, making it hard to concentrate, to think.

"I merely blocked your chakra, oh and blocked that troublesome demon inside of you while I was at it, couldn't have you escaping, now could I?"

QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

They had found definite signs off battle recently- within the past few days most likely. His gut had been telling him that it was the group they were looking for, however to be certain he had summoned Pakun, pleased as the small tracking dog was quick to pick up the scent.

Now however, they needed to rest, they had not taken a break in over ten hours in the rush to catch up with the first group and while no one was complaining, they were pushing it- even Gai was beginning to look tired.

Calling a stop, he sent Sakura, Shikamaru and Gai to collect water from a near by stream, the rest of them settling in with protein bars. It was too risky to start a fire with the threat of groups of bounty hunters traveling the area.

Iruka settled in next to him, leaning back on the tree trunk Kakashi was resting against.

"They will be fine 'Ruka." Kakashi gripped the teacher's hand, threading their fingers together.

"It feels like something is wrong." The tanned man mumbled, sighing and closing his eyes, head tilted towards the afternoon sun.

That worried him, he had noticed this strange connection that Iruka had with Naruto over the years, it wasn't much but every so often the younger man got a twisting feeling in his stomach- those were usually the times when Naruto came back from a mission hurt. He had made a joke once about Iruka's 'motherly' intuition; however it had been useful in the past.

"We'll rest for an hour and then continue on until dark." He wrapped an arm around his dolphin, tugging him closer, until Iruka's head was resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them in time."

"How far ahead did Pakun say they were?"

"Another day or so, apparently they've been stopping a lot." He waited until Kankuro glanced away for a moment, before quickly eating the entire protein bar, replacing his mask. Grinning, he waved when Kankuro looked back, scowling at missing his chance to see Kakashi without his mask. Apparently the strange fascination with his face had spread to Suna.

"That sounds like Naruto." Iruka smiled up at him, tugging lightly on the material donning his neck. "You really enjoy teasing them, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, 'Ruka." He chirped innocently, already planning his next 'victim'.

His smile turned softer as he glanced over at the man leaning against him, he'd managed to make his 'Ruka smile, and if he was really lucky- restored his hope that, yes, they would make it in time- perhaps they would be the ones to save the day, because when Umino Iruka had no hope left- that was only when the situation had no positive outcome..

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfF

The large mass of ninja's raining down from the tree tops and filling the clearing were proving to be rather annoying with their almost suicidal determination. Or at least that's what he had decided on as a great wall of sand rose from the ground, effectively blocking a pair of Jounin's that had attempted to attack him from behind.

Waving a hand, the wall collapsed on them, muffling their cries. His sand protected him from a kunai aimed at his heart, and then another aimed for the back of his head. None of these bounty hunters were fast enough to get past his defenses. None of them had Lee's amazing speed.

Lee stood a few feet from himself, moving with a grace that took years to master. The green clad shinobi was slowly being backed towards the edge of the clearing, surrounded by more of the enemy nin. Gaara raised his sand, capturing them, covering them in the deadly substance, while carrying Lee out of harms way with it.

Naruto's pain filled cry broke through the noise from the battle. He couldn't see the blond from where he was, as his teal coloured eyes searched the area, attempting to find his friend.

"You should not allow yourself to become distracted." The voice came from directly behind him as he sent his sand out, attempting to catch his enemy. Nothing, there was nothing there. Gaara turned, a sense of foreboding creeping through him. "Try behind you."

He turned, eyes widening slightly, as a hand shot forwards, aiming for his throat. His sand just blocked it. A man stood before him, small smile forming on his lips. Red eyes were trained on him, light brown pulled up by a leather strap. His clothes were a bright red that reminded him of Naruto's clothes. This man was fast, although did not appear much older than himself.

"So, you have a demon sealed inside of you." Gaara's eyes narrowed as the man stepped forwards, no sign of fear from the sand that was creeping forwards, circling him. "And the Kazekage- do your people fear you and the demon trapped inside of you? Does he?" The man nodded towards where Lee was fighting, the small smile twisting upwards into a smirk. This man knew a fair amount about him, but if asking if Lee or his people feared him was to make him lose his concentration, it would not work. Not when Lee had been the one person to never fear him- he had seen it in his eyes.

"That will not work." Gaara replied calmly, crossing his arms. The man did not seem fazed, instead placing his palms together.

"Very well, remember this however-"his hands formed signs as he spoke, "my name is Lin and I am the one that will beat you." Bringing his hands to his mouth, he cupped them and blew. A hurricane force hit Gaara, as his sand automatically raised, forming a shield. His eyes widened as slowly grains of sand were lost in the gale force. Reaching out his hand he sent out more sand, trailing it around behind Lin, as he had called himself, rising up behind him and crashing down on the unsuspecting man.

"Now that we know how you fight with your sand-"The Kazekage suddenly found his arms twisted, pinned to his back. There was no way this man could possibly be that fast. He must have some sort of aid. Something almost like a soft breeze was emanating from the body behind him, his sand having no affect on the man, as he attempted to crush the figure pinning him "Let's see how you fair without it. Separate!"

Pain tore through him, forcing him to his knees, so severe his vision blurred as the feeling of one thousand knives being forced into his body, and then ripped out filtered through him. A muffled gasp escaped him, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth from where he had bitten down on his tongue.

The feeling faded slowly, small pinpricks of pain appearing as he forced himself to his feet. His sand, the gourd- it was gone. Raising his hand, nothing happened. The world spun before him as he realized that his chakra had somehow been blocked. But the scratching at the back of his mind was gone as well. He could no longer feel the demon fighting for control. It was gone. Fear ran through him.

"Gaara!" Lee's shout sounded far away as he numbly steadied himself, forcing the dizziness to the side. Lin was a threat- and he was certainly not helpless even without his sand as his main offence and defense.

"Let's see how you fight." Lin appeared before him, no weapon in hand, and then charged, moving swiftly. He feinted left, bringing his fist down on the man's back, but feeling nothing but air. "Back here." Something solid connected with his back, sending him crashing forwards before he could regain his balance.

Gaara blocked the fist aimed at his head, sending a well aimed kick at Lin's torso. This time it worked, the man stumbling backwards.

"They do not fear me." His fist connected with Lin's jaw. "I have earned their trust." A foot in his solar plexus.

"Enough!" Gaara was knocked to the ground, vision graying around the edges. "I've had my fun. Moon wants her goods undamaged." He did not have time to dodge as the fist swung down towards him. He slumped sideways, collapsing to the ground, trying and failing to fight the darkness that came to claim him. _Must protect those precious to him!_ The abyss took him.

QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

He needed to get to Naruto. The only problem was, that it seemed right after Naruto had called out- the number of enemy nin attacking him had doubled. He could see the blond out of the corner of his eye, hand to hand with a strange man that stuck out from the mass of bounty hunters in his simple brown clothes. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Naruto, but the blond was being battered around like a doll. Sasuke was not about to let this continue.

"Gaara!" Lee's call diverted his attention, as he watched as the kazekage slumped to the ground, unconscious. That wasn't possible. How had they managed to get passed his sand? Another man, dressed in bright colours stood above the fallen ninja, red eyes gleaming over at him.

He did not have time to think of it any further as he was suddenly attacked from behind, kunai automatically being raised, the clinking of metal. One of his attackers disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he drove his weapon through their chest. So they were using shadow clones now? Two could play at that game.

Forming the hand signs, he created three clones, sending them out to lead some of the bounty hunters away from him, as Sasuke quickly henged, blending in with the tree branches.

He could see Naruto clearly from his position in the trees. The blond was still on his feet, fighting- however it appeared that his opponent was more toying with him than anything else. He needed to get over there to help Naruto- the question was how?

The last remaining 'Sasuke' clone disappeared below him, as he used the cover of the smoke to take out one of the nin's. The group was on him in an instant- surrounding him as he found himself forced to take a few steps back. They were pushing closer to him, just out of reach but close enough that he was forced to move backwards, to regain his ground.

What was going on? Sasuke checked quickly behind him, suspicious when he found no enemy nin's attempting to sneak up on him. They had formed a strange sort of semi-circle, cutting him off from the others. But they weren't attacking- only enough so that he was forced away from his comrades.

Gaara had disappeared from his view, along with Naruto- sending a sense of warning through him. Annoyance and anger at the bounty hunters swarming around him had him lashing out, creating a path, as he gained ground- attempting to keep it. A tuft of blond hair caught his eye through the masses.

Naruto! Fear ran through him, as the other man's limp body was lifted up, slung over the shoulder of the man he had been fighting moments before. Gaara's unconscious form was dragged over to them, gourd missing. He needed to get over there now!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, gripping his right wrist as the familiar electricity flowed out of his hand from his chidori. He ran, electricity digging into the hard earth, chunks of dirt and stones sent flying, causing the enemy nin to jump out of the way or risk death.

The three men, smiled over at him, two with Naruto and Gaara slung over their shoulders, the third gripping Shino's arm.

"She can't wait to see you." The oldest looking man smirked, showing off a set of pointed teeth- he was almost there, so close, no one would take Naruto away from him, no one!

Anger propelled him, increasing his speed. This was the last time- the last time these bounty hunters or moon messed with him. The electricity flowed through his veins, chakra pouring into the jutsu.

In the blink of an eye, the three men, vanished; his friends with them. Leaves and dirt swirled up and around, as they disappeared in a burst of chakra.

He had nearly made it.

The electricity disappeared as the realization of what had happened sunk into him. They were gone. Gone. Gone? It wasn't possible- this was his fight, not theirs.

"No," He took a step forwards; eyes glued on the spot where Naruto had disappeared. It was his fault; he should have never brought them into this. "No, no, no," his voice rose slowly with desperation in each step, "No! NO!" Sasuke sunk to his knees, fist pounding the ground. "NO! NARUTO!"


	10. Part of Me

**Disclaimer: the monkey's with wings have joined the pigeons on strike! i swear they're doing this to be mean, so i still dont own, however i do own a kiba doll! yay!**

**A/N- wow, that took a really long to write and it's shorter than the last chapter...I'm sooo sorry for taking so long, i kept getting distracted...but here it is! after so long! Chapter 10 yay! (cue theme music...wait, we have none? drat- starts humming theme music) Reviews are luv!

* * *

**

"NO! NARUTO!"

She was battered and bruised. She hurt in places she hadn't hurt in, in a long time, however the most important thing on her mind at the moment was that she was pissed off. She was far from angry at this point, her opponent discovered as he suddenly found a kunai lodged in his chest; the blond ninja was furious.

Her foot connected with the man's head, creating a satisfying 'crunch'. See, in her life there was few things that really made her blood boil; it just so happened that kidnapping her friends happened to be near the top of the list.

Ino was seeing red as she took out the two nearest enemy nin, making sure that they would not be moving anytime in the near future. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. She viciously rammed her head backwards, feeling her assailants nose shatter under the impact. The grip loosened, giving her enough room to flip the woman over her shoulder, sending them both to the ground.

"Where'd they take them!?" Ino shouted, fist biting into the nin's cheek. The woman merely smiled up at her.

Her instincts took over, rolling her off the woman as a series of shurriken shot down from the tree above. They missed her, hitting the enemy nin instead, but Ino was already in the tree, taking hold of one of the men's legs and the others elbow, sending them crashing together and then down to the forest floor.

"Ino!" Lee appeared next to her, face unreadable. "Kiba is in need to your assistance." She could just see the fanged teen laying, unconscious a little ways away. "Sasuke and I shall take care of the remaining bounty hunters." She nodded, resisting the urge to beat the remaining enemy senseless, her medic-nin training taking over. Across the clearing Sasuke moved with deadly precision, eyes with a loathing she had never seen before, taking out their enemy.

Kiba had small burns covering his arms and a gash on his forehead. Sending chakra to her hands she worked, healing as much of the burns as she could, they would not leave a scar however they would be sore for a while. She bandaged his arms, then the gash on his head, sitting back on her heels, deciding what to do next. Her fingers itched with the need to do something; anything as the sounds from the battle faded around her.

"They've retreated." Sasuke stood next to her, eyes flashing dangerously. "They have what they came for."

"Ino, is Kiba alright?" Lee's voice was carefully neutral as he joined them, she glanced up at him, trying to read him, but the suns rays blocked her view of his face.

"He'll be fine, I healed the worst of his burns, we just have to wait-" She cut off as Kiba groaned, eyes slowly opening. "-for him to wake up. Kiba? How do you feel?"

His eyes opened fully, confusion written on his features as he studied the people around him. "What? Shino!" His eyes widened, as he shot upright, swaying slightly, gripping her arm, tightly. "Where's Shino?!"

"He…was taken, along with Naruto and Gaara." Ino explained softly, helping Kiba lay back down, holding his hand tightly.

"We have to get them back!"

"I'll get them back." Sasuke stated, turning away from the group.

"They will learn not to trifle with ninja's of Konoha!" Lee stuck out his thumb, ready for a fight, a cold edge had mad its way into his eyes making her glad that they were on the same side.

"I'm going alone. The rest of you should head back to Konoha; I'll bring them back safely." Ino's eyes narrowed, standing slowly. Sasuke turned back to them, in time for the blond girl to grab the front of his shirt tugging him forwards so they were nose to nose.

"Look Sasuke, I know you've been gone for a few years, but in case you forgot, we have something called _teams_ and _friends_ and we look out for each other." She snapped furiously. "This lady may be after you, but the people they took weren't just _your _friends and that means we're going with you, whether you like it or not- so suck it up because we're stronger as a team, then apart."

The raven-haired teen stared at her, surprise evident on his features as she released his shirt, clearing her throat, the anger from the fight still fresh in her mind.

"Way to go Ino!" Kiba cheered, now sitting propped up against one of the trees that had not been destroyed in the fight.

"We've all got a stake in the fight that is obviously coming. You'd better accept it." She finished, determination set on her features. Sasuke nodded, still appearing slightly shocked at the speech. An uneasy silence descended upon the group, broken as Kiba started suddenly, sniffing at the air.

"Hey guys, time to hug and make up," Kiba called, climbing to his feet, "cause someone's coming."

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdD

Shino had never felt this way before. Anger filled him; he was furious, beyond furious. He couldn't think straight as the emotion clouded his mind.

The man in front of him would pay, pay for hurting his friends, pay for taking away his control. His kikaichuu buzzed restlessly inside of him, the only part, along with his mind that the man before him had no control over.

"Shino, did we enjoy the trip?" Those red eyes mocked him, laughed at him. The man- what had he said his name was? Right, Jira. Jira had hurt Kiba, had made him hurt his friends. It was only a matter of time before Shino broke free and when he did- all hell would break loose.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." The man un-strapped some sort of scroll from either leg, placing them on a small table. He could just make out the writing on it, recognizing the symbols as something he had read about once in a book. So that was how he was getting his speed. Jutsu's.

"It's been awhile since I've had a new puppet. And a Konoha ANBU at that! Now to find a way to control those insects of yours, the perfect killing machine, shouldn't take more than a simple jutsu."

Fear was clouding his mind, mixing with the rage. What if the others didn't come? Or didn't make it in time? Were they even alive? No! He couldn't think like that, not if he wanted to keep his sanity. The others would come and even if they did not- he had received top marks at the academy, he would find a way out.

"Now, now, Shino, no thinking like that." Jira smiled, over at him, sickly sweet. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, best just to accept it now."

Frustration ran through him, a curse bubbling in his throat, but no sound came out. He had never felt a fury like this before; it battled for control of him. He needed to control it, if he wanted to remain sane. He had to remain calm.

He would find his way out, he just had to bide his time, which seemed like an almost impossible task at present.

PpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

As a strategist, he chose never to show emotion. Showing it could cost you your life, or that of a comrade. He had always been excellent at appearing bored and while most of the time he was bored, there were times when he had to push down any and all emotion to keep his façade.

Then there were times like these that his emotion would slowly get the better of him, clouding his mind. At the moment, it was his anxiety, that perhaps only Iruka, Kakashi and Gai-sensei could sense, however that was three people too many; which was why he was grateful that none of them mentioned anything.

They were approaching a spot in the forest where a battle had obviously taken place recently, the marks in the foliage growing larger as they approached the unknown scene. Next to him Iruka-sensei's face was set in a frown, eyebrows creased, and eyes darting around the area.

Shikamaru halted suddenly; the others close behind as they reached the edge of a large, destroyed, clearing. Scorch marks drew a line from one end to the other, trees uprooted. A familiar chakra was tickling the back of his mind, as he took a chance and stepped forwards, out into the open area.

"SHIKA!" A welcomed blond mass tackled him, hugging him tightly. It said a lot that there was no hesitation when the other had revealed themselves, both in her strange trust in Shikamaru and what they had probably been through.

"Ino? Where is everyone else?" He looked around, over the top of his friend's head, finally noticing the other chakra signatures being uncovered. Lee stepped out from behind a tree as Kiba released the genjutsu on them, however it was not their sudden appearance that startled the second group, Uchiha Sasuke appearing next to them did.

"Sasuke." Iruka-sensei was the first to speak, breaking the startling silence. So Naruto had finally done it. Had finally found the Uchiha. Speaking of which, the obnoxious blond was missing. "Where's Naruto?" Iruka frowned, and he could tell that the other man was searching for the unique chakra, and not finding it.

Ino went rigid, slowly pulling back from the hug. He watched, warily as she glanced over at to Kiba and Lee, then at the larger group.

"Where are Shino and Gaara?" Hinata's voice, though soft, could be heard clearly.

"A group of bounty hunters captured them." Shikamaru glanced up sharply, mind racing at the information. Kiba growled lightly, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. They had been captured? How?

"And you just let them be taken?" Temari moved to his side, casting a calculating glance at the other blond next to him. He did not need this right now.

"We were out numbered and a little busy trying not to be killed." Ino snapped, blue eyes flashing. If he didn't do something, he had this feeling that the two blonds would end up fighting, and they didn't have the time to spare.

"How long ago were they taken?" The group's attention was diverted to the silver haired Jounin, shifting the tension away from the two girls.

"Not long. We were just about to follow them." Shikamaru noticed how Sasuke seemed to hesitate on the word 'we', his gaze shifting to Ino for a split second. Something told him there was more to it, but there wasn't time to question it. Every second they waited, the more chance there was that they'd lose their trail.

"If you're done Gai," Kakashi drawled, interrupting the tearful reunion between Gai and Lee that they had been doing their best to ignore. "Sasuke is going to lead us to the bounty hunters."

Ino shifted next to him, as though preparing her for what was to come. She'd become a lot stronger in the past few years, something that a friendship with Naruto seemed to do to everyone, but even in the large group, there was a sense of dread creeping into him, making him wonder if any of them were strong enough to do what needed to be done.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

**FLASHBACK**

"_Not a chance!" A vase hit the wall in the battle of wills that had the entire building on edge._

"_There's no point in continuing! You're becoming obsessed and you should be devoting your time to other missions." The large oak desk was shoved to the side of the room, out of harms way. _

"_I'm not obsessed!" Papers scattered, floating to land in piles of the floor._

"_Stop being an idiot, kid! You're wasting all of our time!" Naruto's eyes flashed dangerously, Tsunade meeting his glare from less than a foot away. _

"_It's not a waste of time!" Shizune quickly closed the office door, seeking safety in the shelter of the hallway. She would have to ask Tsunade to sign the forms later. _

"_He's gone! Get over it!" Naruto's punch was blocked easily, the older woman gripping his hand and squeezing until it hurt, but the blond just continued to glare at her. _

"_I'll bring him back!" Naruto growled, yanking his hand free. "And I'll prove you wrong!" _

"_Is that a bet?" Amber eyes glinted, a smirk making its way onto her face. _

"_What?" The blond paused, confusion making its way onto his face. _

"_If you do bring the Uchiha back then I'll take you into consideration for next Hokage, but if you lose-" she paused, gripping his chin and tilting his face upwards. "if you lose you admit you were wrong and do every mission I assign you without complaint."_

_Naruto hesitated, before nodding, a suddenly sure grin making its way onto his face. _

"_Just you wait! I'm gonna win this bet, cause Sasuke belongs in Konoha! You'll see!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tsunade, leaning against the desk spotting him marching out of the building and down the street, determined grin visible even from the tower. _

"_I hope you're right, kid."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Gaara, you awake?" The kazekage didn't reply, merely shooting him an annoyed look. That would be a yes, then. Naruto sighed, shifting and leaning back against the rough stone of his cell. He wasn't completely sure where he was, but he figured it had something to do with the bounty hunters.

He gave the chain attached to his foot an experimental tug, not entirely surprised when it didn't budge. His chakra was still being suppressed and while the jutsu should have worn off by then, there was a thick red collar attached to his neck that seemed to be what was now keeping him from using his or Kyuubi's chakra.

If he had have been able to reach the door, than he might have been able to pick the lock, but the chain wouldn't let him go that far. He didn't have many options at the moment.

"Hey Gaara, do you think the others are okay?" The red haired ninja was separated from him by a series of bars across the two cells, but not enough to obstruct their views of each other, which he had discovered when he woke up, the initial panic dissipating when he had discovered he wasn't alone.

"I have no doubt that they are well." He nodded, tilting his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?"

"They probably want us as either bait or for the demons that reside inside of us." Naruto sighed, standing suddenly. That's what he'd figured. In that case, he wasn't going to wait around to see what happened.

Whoever had stuck them in their cells, hadn't done a very good job of checking them, he discovered as he found the senbon he had concealed in his armor. Pulling it out, he used the reflection from the water bowl to pick at the collar.

A jolt of electricity traveled through him, as the metal object first touched the collar. Yelping in pain, he dropped the needle, tugging at the collar.

"That will not work." He glared over at the other ninja, hands dropping to his sides as he chose instead to go to work on the bracelet around his ankle. He'd never been the best at this kind of thing, he grunted in frustration, hiding the needle underneath a pile of straw in the corner at the sound of footsteps outside of his cell.

"We have to do something! I'm not going to let that her win!" He whispered furiously as the footsteps faded. 'Moon' had captured the wrong ninja and he was going to make sure she knew it.

They fell into silence again, Naruto still working furiously on the chain holding his ankle. No matter what he tried, he could not get the lock to open.

"Do you ever give up?" The blond barely glanced up, not giving the question much thought.

"Not if I can help it." Maybe if he twisted the needle this way?

"You never stopped searching for Uchiha." Naruto paused, his eyes still trained on the metal in front of him. "Did you never consider it easier to leave the task to someone else or to stop your search?"

Laughter made its way past his lips and part of him new that he sounded hysterical and maybe a little insane, but it didn't matter as he clutched his sides, laughing so hard that tears made their way past his tightly closed eyes and down his cheeks. He wasn't even sure what was so funny.

Gaara gazed curiously at him, when he had finally managed to calm down, wiping the tears from his face.

"Sorry, I don't know why I found that so funny." He hid the needle away in a small crack in the wall. "Everyone tried to talk me out of searching for him, and I just realized that I proved them all wrong." Naruto grinned over at the kazekage, leaning back against the cool stonewall. "Now, we just need him to find us."

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

"They're in the cells." Moon glanced up sharply, displeased at having her dinner interrupted. The three men in front of her averted their eyes in discomfort, but remained where they stood.

"Pardon me?" She placed her cutlery down, wiping gently at her lips with a cloth.

"The two demons are locked in the cells, with both their demons and chakra suppressed." The man repeated again, eyes trained on a spot above her left shoulder.

"Good, Jira, I heard you brought a new pet home." The oldest of the three grinned, making her rather pleased that she did not have to deal with him often.

"Yes, I have him locked in my quarters at the moment. Completely under my control."

"And this jutsu, how long will it last?" She stood, making her way around the table to stand before the three.

"Until the incantation is spoken. Or he breaks free of it, which will never happen." She nodded slowly, hand slipping to rest on the kunai hidden in her sleeve. "Once I discover how to make him speak, he will be of much use to you." That caught her attention.

"And you believe you can do this?"

"Yes," He nodded, grinning at his brothers. "And I believe I can control the insects inside of him as well. He could become the perfect assassin."

"Very well. Jira, I believe you just saved your life." His face went from glee to fury in seconds.

"What? You were going to kill me!?"

"Oh you know how business is." She turned, sensing his attack, moving faster than he could blink, resting the sharp blade of her kunai against his throat. "Make no mistake that I would not hesitate to replace you in a second." Pulling the blade away, she slipped it back into her dress, spinning gracefully. "Continue with your day gentlemen. I have guests to prepare for." Moon exited the room, a wicked smile making its way onto her lips at the bloodlust screaming to be let out.


	11. Hit the Floor

Disclaimer: Nope don't own, you see a while ago i tried to take over the world with the help of some pigeons and hamsters...well they turned me over to a sanitarium and took it over themselves (i knew i never should'n't have trusted them!) but in the meantime, i have a spoon and plan on digging my way out!!! until then, i apparently do not own.

A/N- wow, it took me a REALLY long time to update...please dont hate me!!! i blame my lack of attention span and school, but i promise to try and update soon next time! so please review! it helps me write!!! and onto the chapter...

* * *

The building was more of a fortress than anything else, with high fences and visible guards posted along the perimeter. The hidden guards were fairly easy to detect, uncovering his eye.

His team was spread out in the area, searching for weaknesses and ways in. It bothered him that the security around the building seemed almost lax, like they were waiting for them, which they probably were.

Deciding he had gathered enough information, Kakashi turned and moved silently to where they had agreed to meet. Shikamaru, Iruka and Kankuro were already there as he dropped gracefully out of the tree and joined them.

"Find anything?" Kankuro asked.

"The security seems too lax." He replied, catching movement out of the corner of his eye. He relaxed after a moment, Lee and Temari appearing in the clearing.

"From what I can tell, this place appears to have some sort of dungeon underneath it. There were two windows with bars, one without, on the other side of the building." Shikamaru relayed the information, watching as Gai and Hinata arrived.

"It appears as though everyone is mostly on the main floor or second floor." The Hyuuga's soft voice added into the conversation. "I could not tell which was Moon, but there was something." The silver haired Jounin glanced over at Iruka, seeing something akin to hope appear in his eyes. "In the basement, there was a momentary flare of energy. It may be nothing, but…" She trailed off, leaving the others to finish the statement. It could be Naruto, Gaara and Shino.

Kakashi glanced around, searching the area around them. Something was tickling the edges of his senses, it wasn't a person, it was a feeling. And Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba weren't back yet.

"You don't think they would have gone ahead, do you?" Iruka pulled him to the side, brown eyes filled with worry. Kakashi glanced over to where Gai was putting together some sort of daredevil plan to get into the building, which in turn distracted the others.

"Maa, they're fine 'Ruka." Although he didn't fully believe that himself. His senses prickled again, this time alerting him to two familiar chakra signatures. Just not the ones he had been expecting. "They're back."

Gai's plan was cut off at the arrival of two more of their team-mates, which made the two missing all that more obvious.

"Where are Kiba and Sakura?" Iruka asked the sullen looking Uchiha as he made his way into the clearing, Ino next to him.

"They're not here?" Ino asked, seemingly scanning the faces in the area. Blue eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "They went after them. I knew Kiba was acting too calm!"

"We'll have to continue with the plan anyways." Gai pointed at the rough drawing in the dirt. "Three teams instead of four. Team one will go in from the north, Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru that will be you." All those that had not been listening to the Jounin's plan before, now seemed to be listening intently. "Team two will go in from the south, that'll be me, Kankuro and Temari."

"That leaves Hinata, Lee, Sasuke and myself." Iruka added, quickly catching on.

"Group three will enter through the basement window Shikamaru found earlier on the west side." Gai nodded, giving him a thumbs up. While Kakashi didn't exactly want to split up from the tanned chunnin, Gai's plan worked and he had no reason to change anything.

"Let's go then." He drawled, offering a lazy smile. Gai's group headed off in one direction ahead of the others, disappearing quickly. "Iruka." He called, as the rest of the third group followed in a similar direction. The chunnin paused, facing him. Checking to see that the others were no longer looking, he quickly pulled the man in for a kiss, enjoying the feel of the hard body pressed up against his own, before he pulled away reluctantly. "Be safe."

"You too." Iruka smiled at him, slightly flushed, turning to catch up to the rest of his group.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

"Kiba! Slow down!" Sakura whispered loudly, running to catch up to the ANBU. He didn't pause, barely slowing to check to see if anyone was coming down the opposite hallway, before darting down another. "Sloe down or I'll make you slow down!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop.

"What?" He growled, trying to tug his wrist from the vice grip. It didn't work.

"This was such a stupid idea!" Her eyes sparked with fury as she tugged him out of the hall and into an empty room.

"Then why'd you come?" He challenged, freeing his wrist and pacing like a caged animal in the small room.

"Because you would've gotten yourself killed if I hadn't." Sakura kept her voice low, peering out through the door to make sure they hadn't been discovered. "We need a plan."

"The plan is find Shino and hurt everyone that gets in my way." Kiba growled, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"That'll work well." The pink haired girl closed the door, crossing her arms. "If you want to alert everyone that we're here." The two glared at each other, neither giving any ground.

"Fine, what ever." Some of the anger slid off Kiba's face, but Sakura knew that it was merely hidden. "We'll do it stealthily. But when we find that bastard that did this to Shino, he's mine." The vehemence that slipped into the fanged teen's voice startled her slightly, but she nodded, agreeing anyways.

"Fine. Come on, I think I know where they'd keep them." She headed to the door, making sure that no one was coming before slipping out, Kiba right behind her.

"You do? How?"

"Where do they always keep prisoners in places like these?" She smirked at the sudden understanding that made its way onto his face.

"The basement." The pair made their way silently through the halls, back tracking when they ran into a dead end. Finally they spotted another stairwell, this one stone that led off to the side and down, curving out of sight. "My moneys on this one."

Sakura grinned instead of replying, leading the way down the curving steps. Their footsteps were silent, breathing loud in their ears. The pink haired girl paused near the bottom, holding up a hand, signaling for the other to stop.

"-that witch wouldn't let me turn you into my puppets as well! But what she doesn't know, won't hurt her!" A familiar, raspy voice echoed up to them. Kiba's eyes narrowed, growling menacingly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, turning to her friend.

"That's him." His fangs glinted in the dim lighting. "That's the guy that's controlling Shino." She didn't have time to stop him as he darted past her, still as silent as before, but with the murderous glint back in his eyes.

"Kiba!" She whispered, taking off after him. The medic nin burst into the room, seconds after the Inuzuka , heading right into the fray. Kiba had an older man pinned to the wall by his throat, growling softly. "Kiba!"

"Sakura? That you?" She turned, the familiar voice startling her.

"Naruto?" She asked, disbelieving. The blond ninja beamed at her, waving through the bars. He shuffled forwards into the light, stopping a few feet away.

"Yeah, Gaara's here too." He pointed at a shadow in the cell next to his. The shadow blinked at her, but otherwise didn't say anything. Defiantly Gaara. "You here to bust us out?"

"Well, I was thinking about it." She took one last glance at Kiba, to make sure he hadn't murdered anyone yet, then in a display that had Kiba's captive's eyes widening, she ripped the door off his cell, then moved to do the same with Gaara's.

"Is there a reason you couldn't do this yourself?" Sakura asked, snapping the chain on his ankle like it was paper.

"Yeah, this stupid thing." He pointed at the collar around his neck, grimacing. "Gives an electric shock every time I try to get it off." She inspected the collar, frowning.

"This may hurt a bit." She didn't give him time to reply, before she took the collar in both hands, ripping it apart.

"Son of a-!" Naruto yelled at the shock that traveled through him. "Thanks Sakura." He sighed in relief as his chakra went rushing through him, mingling with Kyuubi's, the annoying presence back in his mind.

"You owe me, again." The pink haired girl informed him, moving to Gaara's cell and breaking the chain on his ankle.

"Hey, Naruto, do you know where they're keeping Shino?" Kiba asked, eyes still locked on the man he held captive.

"Nope, been stuck down here the entire time." The blond stood, stretching out the kinks in his back and wiping hay off his armor. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Where is Shino?" Kiba hissed, slamming the man back against the wall. Instead of telling them however, he merely smiled a sickly smile that had the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end.

"Why, he's over there." The figure in the shadows that no one had noticed until then came rushing forwards, attacking.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" She glanced up from the paperwork at her desk, watching as the ninja ran in, bowed and then approached her desk.

"What?" She snapped, irritated with being disturbed. There was planning to do after all.

"Intruders have been detected." The woman relayed, eyes carefully lowered. Moon smiled slowly, laying her pen down on the desk and leaning back in her chair, hands folded.

"How many?"

"Two. They appear to be down in the cellar. Jira also was last seen there." The smile on Moon's face was replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"Why would they only send two ninja in? Why not strike as a group?"

"If I may?" Moon nodded for the younger ninja to continue. "They may be testing our defenses." The older woman shook her head, standing and surveying the area on the other side of the window.

"These two are acting alone. We'll let the fool Jira try to take them on. In the meantime, the others should be arriving soon to rescue their comrades." The ninja nodded in understanding, bowing before exiting the room.

A small smile crept back onto Moon's features.

"Let the games begin."

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Temari's grip on her fan tightened as they ran through the corridors, moving further and further into the maze of a building. It was the perfect way to describe it as well, a maze. With the way the halls twisted and turned leading them to dead ends or places where there should be a door but there wasn't.

It wasn't like her to be wistful, however she sincerely wished that Shikamaru had have been in their group, not only for the advantage that his mind would give them, but for the company as well. But instead he was off with that blond. She shook her head, getting rid of the anger. They were all on the same side after all and her little brother still wasn't back by her side.

"Oh how this reminds me of when I was young! Sneaking into enemy fortresses and stealing scrolls!" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and remind Gai that they were not looking for scrolls, but for their missing ninja.

"Didn't we just come this way?" Kankuro glanced around, suspiciously. "We did, I remember this vase." Temari snickered lightly at the fact that the object that stuck out the most in his mind was a vase, but if she looked at it closely, it really was unique. Pictures of death and destruction decorated it, with flowers, such a dark purple that they appeared as black as midnight.

"Perhaps, we should try this way?" Gai gestured down another hallway, that she could have sworn had not been there the first time they went by the vase. Nodding, they headed as a group in the other direction, eyes open searching for any clue that they were going the right way.

She turned a corner, stopping as she nearly ran into a wall. "Wrong way." She turned back, in time to see a new wall slide into position from the way that they had come. How had they missed that? "The walls move." She turned back to the wall she had nearly walked into and looking for ways to open it.

"Which is why we've been walking around in circles." Kankuro deduced, checking the wall that had just moved into place.

"Such bright youths!" Gai cried out, moving to help Kankuro with the wall.

"Which probably means that they know we're here." Temari added, lifting her fan and swinging it around, using the wind to create a large hole in the wall she had been inspecting. "Let's go."

The three climbed through, into a new corridor with walls the colour of rose petals. She froze at the sound of footsteps running towards their position. They couldn't exactly go back through the hole in the wall, and if everyone already knew they were there, then why run?

"A fight will be very refreshing!" Gai announced as they prepared to face the people quickly approaching.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlL

"Sakura, Naruto- you take him! I'm fighting Shino!" Kiba yelled, dropping the man and running to meet his friends attack. Thankfully, Naruto and Sakura seemed to realize how important it was for him to do this and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Sakura's punch sent the man flying. Knocking the kunai from Shino's grip, he turned his full attention to him.

"C'mon Shino! I know you can break this!" He dodged a punch, sinking his own fist into his opponent's stomach. Shino was his opponent, he had to fight Shino. No holding back, maybe if he kept telling himself that he would believe it.

The blank stare tore at him as he blocked another punch, tossing the bug teen over his shoulder. Bugs, the kikaichuu hadn't appeared since right before the jutsu. That meant Jira didn't have complete control.

"If he had complete control then he'd be able to control your bugs! You can take back control!" He grunted as he landed on his back, feet swept out from under him. Shino was on him in an instant pinning him down. The older boy seemed to jerk above him, mouth forming words.

"L-legs." The word escaped from Shino's mouth, before the blank stare returned. Kiba used that moment to flip them, pinning down the taller teen.

"Legs?" He took his eyes off Shino's face for a moment, looking down at the pale legs he had pinned, he could see skin through the tattered pants and the jutsu markings, but that couldn't be what he had meant.

Dark eyes turned their gaze to the man fighting his friends and winning. Then everything clicked. The unnatural speed in the forest.

"Naruto, go for his legs!" He shouted, suddenly finding himself shoved off the struggling body below him and onto the ground a few feet away. Kiba pulled himself to his feet, going on the defensive as Shino attacked him again and again.

"Got him!" Naruto called across the room, ripping the small scrolls that had been tied to the mans legs. Speed jutsu's.

"Shino! Snap out of it!" Kiba yelled, as he suddenly found himself dangling a few inches off the floor by his neck in a similar position to the one he had had Jira in earlier.

Naruto victorius cry lifted his spirits as the man crumpled to the floor, most likely just unconscious. Shino jerked, but remained the same, applying more pressure to his throat.

"Kiba!" Judging by the way Sakura called him, the others were about to join their fight and things were going to get messy.

"Shino." He whispered, bringing his hands up to break the hold. They went sprawling onto the floor, Kiba trying his best to pin the other teen with his remaining strength. Dark eyes widened beneath him then closed as suddenly black insects seemed to emerge from the jutsu marks on the pale arms.

The kikaichuu swarmed up, enveloping them in a cloud, blocking them from the world's sight.

"Shino, Shino!" Kiba called out desperately as the bugs continued to come, leaving no trace of the marks from the jutsu, but creating small cuts on his arms and legs. "Wake up!" He shook the older teen, trying to get a response.

Shino groaned, eyes fluttering open and it was only then did Kiba finally realize that Shino had lost his glasses back in the forest as dark eyes finally focused on him.

"Never do that again." He said, smile breaking out on his face. Shino nodded, before being suddenly pulled into a deep kiss, with a ferocity that made him realize that Kiba was trying to make sure that he was still there.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller build, pulling the Inuzuka closer down on top of him, even as the kikaichuu dispersed, returning to his body and the two lovers were revealed to their friends.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrR

He had a bad feeling about all of it. In the bit of his stomach, the feeling was gnawing away; telling him to get everyone to turn back, but at the same time, the feeling that they had to find the others soon was winning out. So they kept going.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm worried about Lee." Hinata spoke softly so that the two others in their group would not hear them. Iruka cast a worried glance at the normally exuberant teen that was now silent, far away look in his eyes.

"I am as well." He smiled reassuringly at her, before slowing down to walk with the troubled looking shinobi. "Are you okay Lee?" He asked quietly, allowing Sasuke to take the lead.

"I am fine Iruka-sensei." Iruka shot him a dubious look. "But I am also unwell."

"This is about Gaara?" From what he had heard from Ino- Lee and Gaara had…grown close over the course of the mission. Lee nodded, seemingly unsure whether he should continue or not. Iruka waited patiently, while at the same time staying on the look out for enemy ninja. So perhaps this was not the best time to talk about matters like that, however Lee's faraway look from before had worried him and the younger man did not need to be distracted should they need to fight.

"I am very worried about him…" Lee admitted, but the Chunnin could tell that there was something else bothering him.

"Are you…" He trailed off glancing at the Jounin. "Blaming yourself for this?" Lee nodded, eyes trained on the ground. Stopping, Iruka gripped Lee's chin, forcing him to look at him. "This was in no way your fault. If you continue to blame yourself, it will hamper your abilities and then how will you rescue Gaara?" The green clad Jounin met Iruka's eyes, a small smile flitting across his face.

"You always know what to say Iruka-sensei."

"Which is why I know more about most people in the village than anyone else." He winked, resuming with their previous pace. Sasuke and Hinata had waited for them to catch up, before continuing on down the corridor.

"There's someone up ahead." Sasuke whispered, reaching into his pouch for a kunai.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." A female voice called out. Sasuke seemed to freeze where he was, eyes narrowing and hands clenching. "You can't hide from me."

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked softly, worried about the sudden change in the teen.

"It's her." He cursed softly, looking as though he was restraining himself from running out into the open. "It's Moon."

"What should we do Iruka-sensei?" Two sets of eyes turned to him, waiting for direction.

"Sasuke, what are the chances of us beating her? Or even being a match for her?" He asked, mind whirling. They needed the rest of the group.

"Not much." He admitted.

"But if we were to fight her, we could create enough noise to attract the attention of the rest of the group?" Iruka continued, plan forming in his head.

"It is a genius plan, Iruka-sensei!" The old Lee seemed to have returned, enthusiastic about the chance to enter a fight with his friends.

"Yeah, make lots of noise and try not to get killed." The chunnin muttered, grabbing a kunai from his own pouch. "But who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and beat her." He grinned, more to boost the others morale than to prove how sure he was of his words. But really, what choice did they have? Run and hide? They were ninja of Konoha. They would fight. He knew there'd be a fight at some point anyways. There always was.

Taking a calming breath, he tightened his grip on his kunai and slipped out of their hallway. The corridor led into a large ballroom and in the middle, sitting calmly in a large winged-back chair, was a young woman with brown hair swept up with a ribbon. She wore black clothing with body armor, and while she appeared pleasant, he had the feeling she was quite the opposite.

"Ah." She smiled. "There you are."

* * *

Read and Review please! Cause we all know that reviews are love...and they get me to write faster! (most of the time) 


	12. No more sorrow

Disclaimer: Hmm, well considering these strange men dressed in black keep showing up at my house with offers to join their secret organization if i just tell you that i dont own Naruto, i obviously don't own Naruto! (plus if i did own naruto, no one would know until suddenly one day, yaoi started appearing in the episodes...just saying)

A/N- sorry it took me so long to update! I got sidetracked with school, a novella i wrote for english class (six page essay or 106 page novella- i chose the easy one) and everything else that was going on...plus extreme writers block everytime i looked at the chapter. But, here it is! FINALLY! so i hope you enjoy! (i need to go take a long, long nap now.)

* * *

It was gone. The gnawing, sharp presence in his mind- gone. Cautiously, he lifted his arm, staring in wonder, as he was able to move his hand by himself. No longer was he a prisoner of his own mind, trapped and unable to do anything as he was forced to hurt those he cared about. He was free!

"Shino?" Naruto stepped towards him, as Sakura finished freeing Gaara. He could turn his head, could look at them without knowing he was about to hurt them. His eyes widened as he focused on his captor, lying still across the room. But what if he woke up? Would he just regain his control over him?

"Leave him to me." Sakura instructed, following his line of sight. The pink haired girl picked up one of the collars that he had blocked Naruto and Gaara's chakra with, sliding it onto Jira and sealing it. "We'll leave him here. A little present for Moon."

He looked up to where Kiba was still seated, straddling his waist, watching him intently. Shino reached out, threading his fingers with Kiba's holding tight with the reassurance that he could.

"We need to find the others." Sakura announced quietly, as though not wanting to interrupt.

"The others?" Naruto repeated. "What do you mean the others? Sakura," Naruto paused, thinking hard. "How did you get here?"

None of them had questioned her presence, even though she had not been travelling with them originally. How had she come to join them? Had she not been out on a mission when they had left?

"Sakura showed up with the second group." Kiba grinned wolfishly, but even still, it appeared strained. "Konoha sent us reinforcements." Reinforcements?

"We should find the others." Sakura repeated, ignoring Naruto's questions about who else was there. Shino nodded, slowly sitting up, until Kiba was resting in his lap. The younger ninja leaned forwards suddenly, tugging him into a tight hug. He had a feeling that this was something that would take them both a long time to recover from.

He returned the hug, barely noticing as Naruto, Gaara and Sakura stepped further away, giving them space. His fingers tightened, holding onto the cool material of Kiba's clothing like a lifeline.

"Shino." Warm breath was puffed against his neck, followed by a sharp bite. He started slightly as Kiba's canines sank into his pale flesh, before he soothed the mark with his mouth. "You're mine." The Inuzuka explained softly so the others could not hear.

He nodded, regretfully letting Kiba pull away, so they could both stand. The other three emerged from a small side room that had gone unnoticed in the excitement, Gaara with his gourd safely strapped to his back and Naruto hiding various weapons in his armour.

"By the way," Kiba leaned over to whisper as they headed for the stairs. "When this is all over, we need to talk about getting a place together." He smirked at Shino's confused look. "I'm going to need to keep an eye on you." The humour was taken out of his voice by the serious look in his eyes.

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfF

It had been a trap. A series of ninja lying in wait with the advantage of knowing their surroundings on their side. Kakashi-sensei had been the first to sense them, giving them enough time to prepare before the attack came. Now they were fighting tooth and nail to gain any ground.

A group of enemy nin blocked the hall, blocked their paths. Kakashi-sensei had pulled ahead slightly, taking out the stronger ninja and leaving the rest to herself and Shikamaru.

Ino took out her frustration on the nearest enemy, kunai slicing through uniform and flesh, they were outnumbered by far, but the numbers were rapidly decreasing. The blonde woman jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding an attack and in return, taking out the ninja that had just attacked her.

Something bumped into her from behind, but she didn't react to it, recognizing the presence right away as Shikamaru. They fought back to back, clearing a circle around them. At the last moment, Ino flipped herself over Shikamaru's shoulders, taking on the enemy nin in front of him while he spun around and took down four more of the nin she had been fighting.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She called out, trying to find out what the plan was, if there was one. The silver haired Jounin didn't reply, knocking down another wave of attackers in a burst of chakra.

She was so fed up with these people, at this point her only wish was to get at least one chance to fight Moon. She tended to take personal offence when someone went after her friends; this was no different.

A kunai sliced her arm, but she countered quickly, sinking her own kunai into the enemy's chest even as she was reaching for another one. Where were all these ninja coming from? It was like they were in endless supply. Something crossed her mind suddenly, causing her to falter. They were trying to delay them in reaching their friends; and Moon.

"Ino!" The blonde ninja raised her defence too late. Something grabbed her around the waist, pulling her out of the way just in time as the attack nearly hit her. Shikamaru landed behind the crowd of ninja, hands wrapped snugly around her waist, her head pressed into his neck as he scanned the small clearing he had made for any sign of immediate attack. Luckily or unluckily, it appeared that with the disappearance of those two, they had turned their attention towards Kakashi-sensei.

"Thanks Shika." She murmured, pulling back slightly. Brown eyes locked on hers, concern and worry shining through them, along with something else; it took her a moment to identify it. Ino's eyes widened as she realized what the emotion was, opening her mouth to say something, anything before the battle around them could catch up to them and break the moment.

"Shika- I…" She began, hoping he could tell what she was trying to say, as she pulled away suddenly, kunai out, blocking the attack of the enemy nin that had finally taken notice of them.

The blonde woman allowed herself to glance back over at her friend, fighting a few feet away, only to catch his eye. A small smile snuck across his lips that she could already feel herself mimicking as he nodded then went back to the fight at hand.

Ino grinned, the grin turning into a smirk as she channelled this new energy she could feel flowing through her towards the enemy.

Kakashi cast her a surprised glance as she made her way through the crowd, knocking enemy nin down as she went. She felt revitalized, like the scratches that littered her body and the weariness was no longer in her muscles. She had the ultimate weapon on her side; the knowledge that she had Shika.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

He had never fought a ninja such as Moon before; it proved to be a wondrous workout. She managed to block his every punch, kick, everything. It was beginning to tire him, loathe that he was to admit it. It was time for a new strategy.

Iruka-sensei, Hinata and Sasuke had their hands tied, held back by the wall of enemy nin loyal to the woman he now fought. But he would prevail- for Konoha and for Gaara! He dodged as something whistled by his ear, hitting the wall behind. That had been close; he could not allow himself to fail.

"You're weaker than the rest of them." She informed him coolly.

"I believe I will be enough of a challenge for you." Lee smirked, tugging lightly on the wrappings on his arms. He lunged, feeling her shift to avoid the attack, lunged again, and feeling her side step. To defeat an enemy, you need to know them. Time to speed it up a little.

Her eyes widened as Lee's speed suddenly increased, fists flying faster and faster until she became focused on his fists, then he crouched suddenly, leg swiping out to knock her down in a move she only barely missed.

"Hmm, faster than I had thought." Lee inclined his head slightly, using the distraction to secure the weapon in his hand. Moon attacked, pushing him backwards as he raised his hands to block her. Each punch he met, each kick he gave equal back. Still, he could not shake the feeling that he was being tested; taunted.

Lee dropped his hands, allowing one of her punches to get through and feeling the air rush out of his lungs. She faltered, apparently not expecting that. Lee took the opportunity, sliding the shuriken into his palm and throwing it.

She stared at him in surprise, raising slender fingers to feel the blood dripping from the shallow cut on her cheek. On instincts alone, she had managed to dodge the worst of it. Then her eyes narrowed in anger, the previous amusement gone.

"I will not allow you to do that again." Moon's hands flashed through a series of hand signs even as Lee darted forwards to stop her.

The ground underneath him shook, enough to cause him to stumble slightly as he searched for the cause. Thick rock walls rose up around him, his eyes widening as he searched for an exit.

Lee leaped backwards, pushing off of one of the walls to push himself higher to the top of the rock and off. He came crashing back down to the earth as something wrapped around his leg, hard, bringing with it suffocating memories of a coffin of sand.

He kicked out, breaking off the rock on his leg, as the light was block out and the rock walls closed in on him, pressing closer and closer, intent on crushing him.

Then they stopped. Lee cautiously opened his closed eyes to stare at the rock wall inches from his face. What was she doing when she had the chance to finish him? Taunting him further with his inability to escape?

Hesitantly, he reached out, testing to see if he could break through the wall on his own and pulled his hand back immediately, startled. The rock felt wrong, it felt- grainy…like…_sand_.

The rock walls imprisoning him crumbled suddenly in a cloud of dust that had him holding his breath as he scrambled away, to safety. Through the dust, the sound of whistling grew louder, until he could see thousands of little daggers made of rock, hurtling his way. The barrier made of sand that rose up to cover him didn't even surprise him this time as he sent a warm smile to the ninja standing next to him.

"_Gaara_." Teal eyes glanced briefly down to him, silently asking if he was alright. "I am fine, thanks to you." The red haired ninja nodded, offering him a hand to his feet. Lee accepted, clasping their hands together and not quite letting go once they were standing.

"I'm glad you are unharmed." Gaara offered silently, pulling his hand back in an almost regretful manor and letting the sand in front of them drop.

Moon glowered at them, stalking forwards, the earth around her forming two swords in her hands.

"Now, now, I was planning on selling you to the highest bidder; however now I believe I will have to kill you just like your friends." Lee smirked, feet spread, one hand held in front of him, as a similar smirk was spread across Gaara's face.

They wouldn't be that easy to get rid of.

Gaara struck out with his sand, giving Lee the distraction he needed to get close, fighting with everything he had, punching and kicking. Moon lunged out to fight back but was instantly blocked by a wall of sand.

And then suddenly, there was another set of hands next to his.

Sakura's fist connected with the woman's face, sending her tumbling backwards and to the ground. The pink haired ninja spared him a grin, before going in for round two. Moon was no longer on the ground. Lee whipped around at the cry of warning from across the room.

His fist was caught in Moon's hand, held in a crushing grip. He grunted, trying to free his hand, while continuing his assault on the woman with the other. Sakura appeared behind Moon, only for the woman to lash out with her remaining hand, hitting Sakura and sending her tumbling across the room, where she lay still on the ground.

"Sakura!" He called out, fear for his friend spurring him on as he renewed his attack. Moon snarled, releasing his fist suddenly and moving herself a safe distance away. Lee glanced after her in confusion, eyes widening as he spotted the sand trailing after her and falling from her clothes.

He turned, sending a grin to Gaara, the grin fading as the earth seemed to rise up around the other ninja, concealing him from sight.

"There, I do believe that should keep him for now." Moon brushed her hands off, turning and paying no attention to Lee. He felt his blood boil, with worry for Gaara and sheer rage at the woman.

"Lee," A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going after her. "Help Gaara, I'll deal with her." The blonde shot him a reassuring smirk, turning to watch Moon as she made her way through the battle without a care. There was something murderous in the blue eyes he realized.

Lee nodded, turning and hurrying over to the stone coffin, leaving Naruto to try.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

Their eyes met across the room and suddenly they were twelve again, side by side, ready to take on whatever challenges arose. He smirked at the images, seeing Sasuke mimic the movement. God, he had missed it. He had his friend back, he had his _Sasuke_ back. Then Sasuke was pushed back by a wave of enemy nin, disappearing from his line of sight.

Blue eyes travelled over to the woman in the center of the room- this bitch wasn't going to take anyone away from him.

Naruto lunged forwards, seeing an opening and taking it. Blurred movement to his left had him dodging an attack, knocking the person out with ease and continuing on.

Moon looked up, at the last moment sensing him and knocking Hinata away. The kunai felt hot in his hand, a fistful of shuriken concealed behind his back. She dodged the first swipe of his kunai, bringing her arm up to knock it out of his hand. Naruto pushed himself backwards out of her reach, throwing the shuriken.

Moon brushed them off without a second thought, but it was what he had been waiting for; his clone disappeared in a burst of smoke as he kicked out, connecting solidly with the woman's back. She grunted from the impact, but otherwise did not move.

Naruto cursed as the ground shifted underneath him suddenly, the floor moving, changing and rising up. He tried to move, to get back to a safe distance but the earth had already covered his foot.

"I'll concede that you're more difficult to get rid of than others." Moon reached out tapping him lightly on the shoulder, leaving him paralyzed and the rock reaching his waist. "Now, call out to him." She leaned forwards to whisper in his ear like they were sharing a secret. "I want him to watch while I kill you."

"Naruto!" She smirked, training her attention to where the Uchiha was attempting to get to them, the closest thing to panic on his face that Naruto had ever seen. However, Moon had made a mistake.

Naruto pulled his head back, slamming it forwards to connect with the woman's skull. She stumbled backwards and away from him, clutching her head.

"Never underestimate me!" Naruto growled, regaining the ability to move his limbs. He focused his chakra to his legs, kicking out and shattering the rock. She thought she could use him against Sasuke? Naruto saw red, reaching into his pouch for a kunai. They weren't twelve anymore- he was stronger.

Moon barely had time to block the attack, a sword of stone forming in her hands. The two blades met, clashing as both tried to use their strength to gain the upper hand. Naruto smirked, pushing harder, feeling the stone begin to chip away under his own blade. Moon pulled back one of her hands, another blade forming in it as she swung, attempting to catch Naruto off guard.

The blonde ninja jumped back, feeling the stone blade nip his armour as he did so. He smirked, hands coming together to form the hand signs and suddenly the room was filled with hundreds of Naruto's.

"That's your plan?" Moon hissed, blades cutting through his clones as though they weren't even there. "Cheap tricks and running away? I can tell which one you are."

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" One of the Naruto's snarled, appearing from the crowd. His kunai met her sword, the blades clashing once again.

"The same could be said for you." Another Naruto appeared and Moon had just enough time to raise her other sword before the kunai was swept down.

"Two of you?" She glared at the pair of blondes in front of her.

"Not quite." The first one grinned, showing off a set of sharp fang like teeth. The images dropped revealing Kiba and Shino instead of Naruto.

"So the puppet returns." Moon smirked at Shino, gaining the upper hand and tossing the two of them across the room. "So, where's the real one then?"

"Right here." This time his fist connected with her stomach, as she doubled over slightly with an 'oof' and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "A clone?" Naruto backed up, wary as he searched the area for the real one.

"Naruto, behind you!" Naruto spun around at Sasuke's yell, eyes widening at the wall of thin stone senbon's headed straight for him. "Naruto!"

His eyes squeezed shut as he braced himself. The pain never came. He opened his eyes cautiously, then in horror as he realized what had happened.

"Iruka-sensei?" He asked quietly, disbelievingly as his former teacher stood in front of him, pained gaze on his face, before offering a slight smile. Naruto forced his limbs to move as the tanned chunnin collapsed, catching him before he could hit the floor. This wasn't happening, not again. "Iruka!"

FfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfFfF

The sense of dread was creeping over him, even as his puppets finished off the remaining nin in the hall. They needed to be somewhere fast. Kankuro glanced first to where his sister was still clutching her fan as though they were about to be attacked, and then to Gai who for once didn't wear one of his demented grins or smirks. In all honesty, the frown on the green giants face worried him more than anything else.

"Come on." Kankuro said urgently, collecting his puppets and moving swiftly down the hallway. He knew Temari and Gai would be right behind him; they had the same feeling twisting inside of them.

If he hadn't been on edge so much, he probably would have missed his sisters whispered 'we're not going to make it'. As it were, he did and the horrible thing was he couldn't shake the feeling that she was right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Iruka winced, trying not to let the pain show to the person leaning over him. He couldn't let Naruto see. Each of the senbon in him sent shocks of pain every time he tried to move; tried to breathe. It had been a split second decision to step in front of Naruto when he noticed that the blonde wasn't moving. He would do it all over again if given the chance.

"Iruka-sensei?" There was something wet on his face, he realized sluggishly. Coming from the blue eyes above him; Naruto was crying- he hadn't wanted that.

"You don't…need to cry, Nar…to…" Iruka tried to raise a hand to wipe away the tears, only to discover that he could only lift his hands slightly. It frustrated him. Naruto reached out, gripping one of his hands tightly.

"Why, why did you do that?" Naruto's voice broke as he shifted Iruka in his lap.

"Because…," Iruka winced as another bolt of pain shot through him. His body felt so heavy and everything was slowly fading away. He probably should have been worried, but at the moment, he couldn't find the energy to be. "You are my…friend and…my…family."

"And that makes it alright?" Naruto choked back a sob above him. "Just hold on, we'll get you patched up!" His eyes slipped closed as Naruto turned his attention to someone near by. "Wake Sakura up- where the hell is Ino? Shino, is there anything you can do?"

There was something he needed to say, something important. Iruka forced his eyes open, finding it rather difficult to focus on the person above him.

"Naruto," He tried to squeeze on the hand to catch the blonde's attention. Instantly, blue eyes were trained on him again. "I need…I need to tell…"

"You'll be fine." Naruto squeezed his hand reassuringly, voice dropped in a comforting manor. Iruka shook his head, raising his voice slightly.

"Tell Kakashi- I…I didn't mean to…leave him…alone…I didn't mean…to…leave either of you…alone…"

"Tell him yourself." Naruto insisted, desperate. Iruka twisted his head slightly, taking in how they had not been attacked in their prone position. Around them, a circle stood; Sasuke, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, keeping them safe, standing guard. A rush of pride surged through him as he tilted his head to smile lightly at Naruto. He wanted to tell him how proud he was of him, of them all. Instead his eyes slipped closed, too exhausted to say anything. Even as Naruto yelled and shouted, and shook him. He would tell him when he woke up. He would see Kakashi.

"_Ruka?"_

Remember- reviews help me write! So read and Review please for a shino cookie!

* * *


	13. The Little Things Give You Away

Disclaimer: So I ended up in this strange place called 'the land of OZ' and this weird green city where apparently you can ask this guy for like anything. So I asked him for Naruto and he hands me this little stuffed doll! I go to complain and they throw these red shoes at me and kick me out of the city! So I do not own.

A/N- I don't actually mean to take so long updating, I just get easily distracted...so, without further ado, chapter 13!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come back here!" The yell was met with the sound of footsteps pounding down the hallway- growing louder as they approached the classroom. Iruka looked up in alarm as angry voices grew steadily in sound. The classroom was empty around him, the late afternoon sun filtering in through the window. His students were un__doubtedly out there, celebrating the end of the school day- while him, dedicated teacher he was- remained inside and probably would for many hours to come as he attempted to finish marking the tests from that day. The marks were dismal, really, but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. _

_The voices were loudest now- pausing outside his door, before the panel was slid open and a blur streaked into the room. Iruka blinked in surprise as a large body folded itself down next to him, using him to block the view from the door. Seconds later- a familiar blonde head appeared at the door, face red and sweaty, panting as he quickly searched the room for his target._

"_Iruka-sensei." Naruto waved quickly, eyes narrowing when he didn't spot his target. "Where is he?"_

"_Where is who?" The chunnin replied calmly, feeling something nudge at his ankle lightly. Whoever it was was doing a rather good job of blending in with his floor apparently._

"_Kakashi-sensei! That jerk!" Iruka blinked. So it was Kakashi that Naruto was after- somehow he wasn't nearly as surprised as he felt he should have been. "Did you see where he went?"_

"_I believe…" He began, smiling slightly as something slightly harder hit his ankle. "That he went out through the window a few minutes ago." Naruto scowled, darting over to the window to look around as though he may have been able to spot the missing Jounin. The blonde gave up quickly however, stalking out of the room and muttering loudly about ramen. Iruka wasn't sure he wanted to know the connection. "It's safe to come out now."_

_Iruka nearly jumped as Kakashi appeared on his desk in a flash of smoke, obviously grinning under his mask- thankfully the chunnin composed himself in time. _

"_Thanks for the save 'Ruka." Iruka felt himself flush at the odd pet name as the silver haired man leaned forwards slightly. "Naruto's been chasing me around the village." Though it was suspicious that Kakashi hadn't merely ditched the new chunnin a long time ago if he truly had been chasing him around the village, and it wouldn't have been that hard to do- he'd done it before, Iruka chose not to mention it; after all, Kakashi didn't get to visit often and he found he enjoyed the company immensely. _

"_What did you do to him?" Iruka pulled a few papers out from underneath the other man, stacking them and placing them in a spare folder. "I haven't seen him this riled up in awhile."_

"_You haven't seen him around Sasuke lately." Kakashi replied cheerfully. True, Iruka had been on the end of many of Naruto's rants about the Uchiha's heir, but they seemed more tuned down and less…angry that normal. "The kids were following me again- trying to see under my mask." Iruka nodded, a small smile lighting his face at the memories of previous attempts on team sevens part to unmask their 'mysterious' teacher. "Naruto tried something and ended up wearing my dinner."_

"_Which explains the inane muttering about ramen." Kakashi nodded, humming happily. _

"_Are you almost done here?" He gestured at the papers strewn across the desk. He did have twenty more tests to mark and then one of the older classes essays to grade, but…_

"_What did you have in mind?" The other man leaned forwards, reaching out a slender finger to trace the scar running across Iruka's nose gently. The chunnin blushed at the attention, but didn't pull away, leaning into the touch. _

"_I was thinking, since my dinner was destroyed by a rampaging student, that we could go out." Iruka nodded, his smile growing as his cheek was cupped, tugging him closer until they were a breath apart- he didn't know what was growing between him and Kakashi, but he was willing to find out, his heart speeding up and pounding loudly in his ears. "Or we could eat in and I could cook something for you."_

"_You cook?" _

"_Oh yes." Kakashi nodded sagely. "The best eggs in Konoha." _

_Iruka laughed, standing so they were on the same level and shifted his papers together, before stuffing them into his bag. "I'd better help you then. I mean- we can't have you burning down your apartment, now can we?"_

"_That would be a tragedy; I'd have to stay at your apartment until I got a new one, 'Ruka."_

"_I'll definitely have to help you with this dinner, then." _

**END FLASHBACK**

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg

Kakashi pushed himself further, harder, faster- the enemies were trying to keep them from reaching the room at the end of the hall. They had to know they'd get through eventually; they were trying to stall them long enough, but long enough for what? On his left Shikamaru turned the enemy against one another. He was a good ally to have in battle; sharp, clever, aware of his surroundings- you could trust him to watch your back.

Ino was further in front of him, concentrated fury on her face as she struck out. He had seen the two waning earlier, but something had come over the two of them, revitalizing them. Whatever it had been, had worked. She moved gracefully, each move as deadly as the next. Instinct was only half of the way she fought- she had a talent, skill.

Kakashi was driven, pushing himself faster against his opponents, by a horrible, twisting feeling growing in his stomach. Something horrible was happening- or going to happen and he needed to be there to stop it. They were like insects, where one fell another popped up and he wondered briefly if Shino had already used that analogy, before pushing the thought aside and forcing himself back to the present.

They drew closer to the end of the hall where large oak doors stood, opened slightly so more enemy nin could slip in and out. Through it he could hear yelling and the sound of battle. He just couldn't tell who was winning.

The sound raised in volume, panic standing out in amongst the noise. The twisting feeling in his stomach changed suddenly into the sharp edge of a knife, warning him, urging him to get through those doors as something terrible had happened. They needed him, against an enemy like Moon. The others- many of them still fresh from lower ranks where killing was not a necessity, he'd seen death, and he'd been the cause of it many, many times. They needed him now.

His fist connected with a wind pipe, the sound echoing with a slight crunch as it collapsed and the ninja fell backwards- through the door, the life already draining from his eyes. Shikamaru and Ino joined him, both with their own wounds, all minor, weapons in hand and dangerous glint in their eyes.

Everything was in a panic and in the middle of it all stood familiar faces, set in their determination as they created a circle protecting…

"_Ruka?"_ He could feel his blood run cold, the sounds of the battle fading away until all they were, were white noise in his ears. He couldn't sense Ino and Shikamaru's presence next to him, nor that of the enemy nin just waiting for him to let his guard down. All he could focus on was the crumpled figure that Naruto clutched. Even from there he knew exactly who it was, the chunnin vest stained red, and the other man motionless. "_Ruka!_"

The sound came back with a sickening crunch as he reacted on pure instinct- arm flung out to connect with one mans nose- the force enough to send the enemy to the floor, dead.

Kakashi moved, body on fire with a pure, horrible emotion that had even some of the enemy keeping their distance. Crunch- another one fell. With a slash of his arm, one was bent over trying to keep their organs inside their body. He paid them no attention- a single minded focus that concentrated his rage and worry and fear all into a series of deadly movements.

Ino was in front of him suddenly; clearing a path, he realized. Shikamaru was behind him, making sure that no one tried anything from behind.

He wanted whoever did this to pay; pay with their life. Because no one was more alive than his 'Ruka and this person would not take it away from him.

Kakashi knew without a shadow of a doubt who it had been. The only person standing calmly among the battle. She stood, off to the side, the smirk on her face evident even from where he was and becoming clearer the closer he got. He was going to kill her.

He found himself through the circle at Iruka's side though.

Moon could wait; he had to know- needed to see…

"Naruto." Kakashi dropped into a crouch, only noticing out of the corner of his eye as Sasuke and Sakura left the circle and joined Ino and Shikamaru; they were headed through the thinning crowd of enemy nin- headed to bring down Moon. The circle tightened up, where they had left spaces.

Naruto did not glance up, did not move from his position, half curled over the chunnins prone form, did not even show any sign that he had heard Kakashi. The blonde was pale, eyes hidden by his bangs and making him appear as some sort of evil spirit instead.

Kakashi reached out, to see what would happen if he tried to pull Iruka away, but the blonde flinched tightening his hold. Instead his fingers reached out, searching for a pulse on the chunnins neck. Thready and weak, but there. He released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, smoothing stray strands of hair back from Iruka's forehead. He needed Naruto to let go. He knew a healing jutsu, but there wasn't much time.

"Naruto- I need you to release Iruka so I can heal him." Naruto didn't move. "There's not much time, Naruto." He crouched lower, tilting his head to try to see the blonde's face and sat back, startled at what he did see there.

Fine, dark whiskers had formed on Narutos' cheeks; and his eyes- blood red and changing, like an animal.

Kakashi backed away slightly, finally noticing what he had missed before. The air around Naruto was hazy like an intense heat was gathered there and tinged red and orange. It engulfed the pair, barely visible to the naked eye. As he watched, scratches and cuts disappeared from the blonde and then, his eyes widened in disbelief; a long scratch down Iruka's face slowly started to shrink, turning pink under dried blood.

He moved forwards, reaching out a hand in shock and feeling the smooth, unblemished skin where the mark on his cheek used to be. All that remained of its presence was the dried blood. It was impossible. Naruto could only heal himself. Not others.

His hands moved, pushing pieces of Iruka's clothing aside in a search for more evidence of his theory. The large cuts and wounds were shrinking, slowly, agonizingly slowly, but still shrinking nonetheless. There was still blood- so much blood, but Naruto was _healing_ Iruka.

Kakashi reached out, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder and this time the blonde looked up. Then Kakashi realized what Naruto was doing- as wild, harsh eyes stared back at him.

JjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJjJ

A feral grin lit her face as the blonde girl's left hand released a sickening _crunch_ in her grasp. There would be no chance of her performing the jutsu that she had been using on Moon's ninja. She met the pained blue eyes, head on, tightening her grip further just to watch the paling of her complexion and the whimpers she refused to release. This one would be fun to break.

As it was, she nearly missed the next attack; nearly. The brown haired man, Shikamaru. His shadow stretched out and tried to trap her, but she was ready. They had been fools- had revealed all of their attacks already and left nothing to surprise her with. It would be their undoing.

Sasuke and the healer nin- Sakura. One came at her from the left, the other from the right and she was forced to drop the blonde. She would have to deal with the others first.

Moon's fist sank into Sakura's stomach, but did not knock her back. Instead she found herself stumbling backwards as the pink haired woman's fist hit her jaw. There was fury in the green eyes as Moon straightened, a grin making its way across her face as she rubbed the tender spot. Ah good, it had been getting boring- perhaps now it would be fun.

She grabbed Sakura by the hair and Ino as she attempted to sneak up on her and brought their heads together with a _crack_ that echoed around the room, even over the noise; then flung them away like rag dolls. She was done toying around with those two- she wanted Sasuke and she wanted him to hurt.

And while she turned to face the two men, feeling their anger radiating off them in waves- she could feel something else. Something growing stronger and stronger but she couldn't place what it was or where it was coming from. There was something inhuman about it, something that made her pause, cocking her head as though she could hear its whispers. But whatever it was, it wasn't speaking to her and she had other toys to play with.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Temari's fan took care of the first wave of nin that rushed through the door- determined to keep them from their destination. She couldn't figure out where they were all coming from- this endless amount of people, all willing to give their lives for some bitch that didn't care if they lived or died. It made no sense. Yet, there were hundreds of them, always there to replace a fallen ninja. It made her furious.

The resulting wind storm from her attack left the hall open a little longer this time as she pushed on, Kankuro and Gai covering the rear. She lashed out again as the hall once again filled- she could see the doors. Just make out the inside of the room as more ninja began spilling out. Spilling out, away from the main battle- if she hadn't known they were so willing to give their lives- she would have wondered if they were running away.

But she didn't. She knew what they were doing. She had seen such devotion before and while in the past it may have made her proud- now it just made her sick. And mad.

They reached the door with another burst from her fan, the doors thrown off their hinges with the force. For a second everything seemed to settle, seemed to stand still as they took in the scene. She could see Shikamaru fighting the woman, see Kakashi with Naruto and someone else in a circle of people, see Sakura and Ino pulling themselves to their feet, both looking battered and broken and her brother, still standing.

Then they joined the fray.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_**I could kill you now. Just for asking this."**_

"_But you won't."_ Naruto could feel the change taking over him even as he asked. He could still feel the limp body of the man he considered to be his family clutched in his arms, but he felt more detached now- like it was someone else, not him. _"You can't."_

"_**And how would you know?"**_

"_You'd die too. And you don't want me to die. I can tell." _Glowing, crimson eyes glared down at him but there was acknowledgement there.

"_**What you're asking is dangerous. For both of us." **_

"_You've healed me. So take over- heal him. Please." _It was a desperate plan at best, one that he didn't truly think would work, but he had to try. There were no other options.

"_**If I take over you'll die."**_

"_Didn't know you cared."_ The sarcasm was evident in his voice, but he was the end of his rope. _"You've taken over before."_

"_**No- not fully."**_

"_Then it doesn't need to be fully- just do whatever the hell it is you do and heal him!" _

"_**You want to kill her."**_

"_Yes."_

"_**You want to kill her not out of need, but revenge."**_

"_Does it matter?"_ It certainly didn't for him. She had caused enough pain, enough suffering. He had to end this. Kyuubi didn't reply. _"Just…lend me your strength."_

"_**I've healed the man. Not fully. He has a chance now."**_

"_Thank you."_ At what cost though? They had never healed another person before. But it didn't matter; he knew that when he asked. _"Lend me your strength."_ He repeated, firmer this time. It didn't matter what happened to him- not with his friends suffering and fighting all around him.

"_**Be careful. You won't be able to fully control it. And I do not know how we will recover from this."**_

"_It doesn't matter." _It didn't matter.

QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ

There was another force growing in the room with them, something that seemed familiar but he couldn't place and he didn't have time to try and remember, not with the attacks being forced at him. He jumped back as the ground shook underneath him, but did not lose his balance. Instead he used the momentum to push back.

Ino and Sakura were still recovering from their fight, Shikamaru still fought, kept attempting to use a jutsu but every time she found some way to distract him, to stop him from proceeding. He couldn't spare the others a glance, even though it was eating away at him to find out how they were- to see if Iruka-sensei was alright, to see _Naruto_.

Shikamaru disappeared in a casing of earth suddenly, the ground breaking around the chunnin to rush up and cover him. They were losing. It was hard to believe, after all they had been through they may actually lose to her; but he was finding it easier and easier to believe so and he did not like it one bit. He needed to turn the tide.

His chakra built inside of him, flowing through him, the electricity in the air growing, crackling as he took it all in. Sasuke could feel it focusing in his right hand, the familiar numbing feeling as it finally took form and sparks of electricity seemed to pour from his hand.

He ran, focusing his chakra into the attack, the pure chakra tearing away at the floor as Moon finally looked up, startled. Sasuke swung his arm, ready to end the fight; to win- Moon met him half way. Her fist, enclosed in solid rock caught his, as his chidori hit her barrier. The sound intensified until it was a high pitched whining noise. She swung a kunai around, aiming for his chest and he couldn't move, still attached at the hand.

Sasuke twisted, feeling the sharp side slide through his shirt and cut into his skin, sending burning pain up and down his arm. The kunai was pulled back and then brought down again, this time its aim true. He wouldn't be able to dodge this one. Desperate he poured more of his chakra into his hand still connected to Moons' and to lift his injured arm, but it wasn't working. Time seemed to slow as his mind fought for some way out.

A great force knocked into him, wrenching his hand from the rock casing and separating Moon and himself. No, he realized with a start, _someone_ had hit Moon. She lay nearby, looking dazed but quickly morphing into anger. There- there was the cause of the attack.

Sasuke felt the relief rush through him, a dizzying effect with the adrenaline of the battle. Naruto crouched a few feet away on all fours, head tilted and blonde hair casting shadows on his face, but very much alright. Still, something seemed off.

"Naruto." He called out, keeping a careful eye on Moon. He took a step forwards, then another, worry growing in him when the blonde man failed to reply. "Naruto?" He tried again, reaching out to touch the ninja. This time there was movement. Naruto jerked away, still on all fours and Sasuke froze, confusion melting away into alarm when he noticed the longer fingernails and the whiskers noticeable on his face.

"What…?" He began, but wild, animal like eyes locked on his, the blue hidden by angry dark red and with no trace of Naruto in them. _What have you done?_

Remember, a review is but a click away! (And so are Shino cookies)


	14. Leave out all the rest

Disclaimer: Well, i have a little sasuke doll sitting next to me- does that count? No...oh well, i'll just have to send my army of squirells after you then...until then, don't own.

A/N- okay- this is the second last chapter of Whisper! wow... I've been working on this for like...two years? go figure. so i'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing and ask you to please not kill me at the end of this chapter, because there **is** another chapter after this one...and i won't be able to write it if i'm dead. reviews are love!

* * *

Tsunade stared out the window, watching the sun set. It was an angry red, never a good sign.

"Lady Hokage?" She didn't turn to acknowledge the person that had entered the room, just tilted her head slightly in an invitation to come stand next to her. The slender woman joined her, eyes studying her face before turning out to the sight before them.

"There has been bloodshed." Tsunade stated wisely. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She was worried, very worried about the Konoha group.

"There's no news from Kakashi-sensei's team." Shizune informed her quietly. Of course there wasn't, she thought sourly. That would give them some hope and hope was a dangerous thing. It seemed the heavens didn't want to get her hopes up. "Should we send out a scout? Or a team of Anbu?"

"No." It came out harsher than she had intended. The Anbu were good, very good, but she had sent out a team already and their resources were stretched as it was. She may not have hope for the situation, but she did have faith that the blonde brat would _never_ give up.

This was all giving her a headache, she decided, turning from the window and slowly returning to her desk. There were stacks of paperwork that reached the ceiling, an exaggeration of course but not by much. She could burry herself in the work for awhile, maybe forget her fears, if only for a moment. But first…

"I'm going to need more sake."

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyY

Kakashi jerked as Naruto disappeared, reaching out quickly to catch Iruka as he slumped to the floor, no longer supported by the blonde. The chunnin was cold, and it was only the faint rise and fall of his chest that reassured Kakashi that he hadn't lost Iruka.

He felt frozen, a feeling he had thought that he had finally rid himself of. Cold with rage and the need for revenge; Iruka was the light in his darkness, the harsh life of a ninja hadn't soiled his soul and heart like so many. No one had the right to do this to this man.

But underneath the cold, emotions warred. Worry fought anger and fear for control.

It worried him; he couldn't sense Naruto's chakra anymore, all he could feel was the twisted mess it had become. It was animalistic, Naruto a brief shred of who he had been moments before. He didn't know what had happened, or how it had happened but Naruto was no longer Naruto.

The sounds of the battle quieted suddenly, like everyone was holding a collective breath. They could sense it to, then. And they were confused, scared.

The aura was demonic and out for blood. It bled into the air itself, a red haze surrounding them. Goosebumps rose on his arms, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. The urge to run, to get everyone out crept up on him, but he viciously shoved it away. He needed to stop this, but he couldn't just leave Iruka. He wouldn't.

Then the silence was shattered. He felt them before he spotted them, a fresh wave of ninja, desperate to break the circle, to throw them into chaos. They were unfocused, no longer working as group, but as individuals. The change in the atmosphere was confusing them, scaring them. The united front had broken.

He gathered Iruka into his arms, murmuring soothing words at the groan it elicited from the unconscious man and just as the enemy nin broke through, he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The cool air from outside was a stark contrast. It was silent, far enough away from the battle inside that there were no sounds aside from that of the night. It felt surreal, as though he had temporarily gone deaf. The sun had almost set a sliver of light on the horizon. He didn't want to do this, but he had run out of options. With a series of quick hand movements, he created two clones and summoned some of his most loyal nin dogs.

"Stay here and watch Iruka." Kakashi instructed them, he trusted him with his life, but more importantly he trusted them with _Iruka's _life. "Do _not_ let anything happen to him." He made sure they understood, kneeling down and propping Iruka against a tree, then reached into the vest, covered with drying blood and pulled out the small emergency blanket, laying it over the chunnin.

"Be safe, 'Ruka." He whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair back from the tanned face. He didn't want to leave Iruka there, it was killing him to do so but it was safer for him, for the moment at least. He wouldn't let anything happen to the chunnin.

He stood, taking one last look at the unconscious man, the man that had somehow found the heart that he hadn't been sure he still had and captured it and then disappeared in another puff of smoke.

DdDdDdDdDdDdDdDdD

Naruto was out of control. Sasuke watched as the blonde ran on all fours, tearing up hard stone as he went with razor sharp claws and attacked everything in his path. He wasn't sure what to do. Red eyes had looked at him with no sign of recognition, just fury and something darker he couldn't identify.

He was headed straight for Shikamaru, Sasuke realized with horror. Naruto pushed past where Moon was unsteadily climbing to her feet, and right to where Shikamaru stood, fighting another enemy nin. He wouldn't notice until it was too late.

"Naruto!" Ino had noticed the change. Had sensed the demonic aura and realized that it that now surrounded their friend. The blonde ninja ran at Naruto before he could attack, crashing into him and sending them both sailing across the room.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, attention torn from the battle in front of him to where the two blondes lay in a twisting, fighting heap. Naruto couldn't control whatever had come over him that much was for sure. If he couldn't determine the difference between friend and enemy- they would have to help him; and hope that whatever it was went away.

Sasuke darted across the room, intent on pulling the two apart. He sprung to the side just in time as a pillar of stone rose up in front of him, blocking his path. There was a quiet chuckle from behind him that chilled him, and filled him with rage at the same time.

"I was going to destroy him first," Moon appeared along side him, watching as Naruto and Ino continued to fight. "But he seems to be doing quite a good job of destroying himself and all of your little friends with him."

Sasuke felt his blood boil.

She easily dodged his punch, but he had been expecting that, going for her legs at the same time he slipped a kunai into his hand. The weapon slashed at her arm, leaving a shallow cut as she threw herself out of the way.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else." He promised quietly, easing the death like grip he held on the weapon, but just barely. "You will not make it out of here _alive_." He expected her to laugh, to mock him and tell him that he was delusional. He wasn't prepared for the cold smile on her face.

"I was not planning on leaving." There was something off about Moon, something that he hadn't noticed before. Now he was paying for it. Her eyes, they were hollow- dead. There was no spark, no life. She truly believed she would not be leaving there. "But I will not let you leave either."

Sasuke felt the breath in his body leave him suddenly as a great force hit him. They tumbled, the hard stone and broken rock scratching at his skin as he fought the vice grip that the ninja had on him.

They rolled to a stop, Sasuke face down with a heavy weight on his back, pinning him. Sharp nails dug into his shoulders, through his clothes as he fought; bucked, trying to throw whoever it was off.

"Perhaps I should just put this _animal_ down first." The cold laughter came from a ways off, but he already knew that it wasn't Moon he was fighting at the moment. He would know Naruto anywhere.

"Naruto!" He wrenched an arm free, reaching behind him and grabbing one of the blondes ankles and pulled, trying to dislodge him. The nails dug in deeper. "Naruto- it's me!"

Then the weight disappeared suddenly, allowing him to scramble to his feet. The blonde's attention was no longer on him, focused instead on the swarm of insects and the person at the center of them.

Shino's armor was torn and bloody, but he stood there calmly, waiting for Naruto to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait long, as the blonde lunged, claws extended with a howl. Sasuke tried to get to them, only to find his way blocked by another enemy nin. He was large, bulging muscles and a scar down the side of his face; Sasuke dealt with him in seconds, using the man's body mass against him and continuing on. Naruto lashed out, knocking Shino off balance and then again, slicing through armor to skin and muscle and blood.

Kiba blocked Naruto's next attack, fangs bared as he placed himself between Naruto and where Shino kneeled on the floor, recovering from the wound. Sasuke used the distraction to join the fight, grabbing Naruto from behind and holding on.

"Dobe! Wake up!" He hissed, feeling his grip loosen as Naruto flailed. And then Naruto was no longer in his hold, the blonde backing away, and growling low in his throat as he glared at them.

Too focused in his anger, Naruto completely missed the ninja behind him until it was too late.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Sakura was a healer. That meant that she had a sworn duty to protect lives, to give second chances and to do the impossible every day. She was quickly becoming one of the best healer nin's around, under the direction of Lady Tsunade. She had never pictured herself as becoming a healer nin, she had never really thought of her future when she had been younger. It had always consisted of marrying Sasuke and having a large family that was the envy of everyone in town.

She had grown out of those fantasies. She was seeing someone back in the village, had gained the respect of her peers in her work and even led her own team on missions on occasion. She didn't really miss the old fantasies at all.

Sakura was a healer- she also had a mean temper and an amazing right hook.

Naruto stumbled under her punch, a dazed and confused look in his eyes as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. His eyes were red, like blood. The Naruto she knew was no longer there, she was going to have to get him back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kiba gather Shino up and take him away from the fight; somewhere he would be safe until she could heal him. There wasn't too much blood, especially for a stomach wound so she wasn't too worried. She did a quick inventory of the wounds Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto were sporting. Sasuke's shoulder worried her a bit, but he seemed to be able to use it a bit and she didn't have the time to check it over. It would have to wait.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura yelled, putting anger behind her words, hoping for some recognition. She got none. "Naruto, you idiot!"

He swiped at her, long claws flashing dangerously, but she wasn't afraid. She caught his hand and twisted, flipping him over her shoulder.

"Wake up right now!" She had spent the past three years by his side, joking with him, fighting with him, alongside him, he had been there when she was sick, when her mother had died- there was no one that knew her better. She had been there when the wounds were still raw from Sasuke's leaving; she had seen him at his best and worst- she didn't know how to be afraid of him. He was her best friend.

She was going to get through to him.

"I swear to god, I'll never buy you ramen again if you don't snap out of this." Still nothing. Sakura glanced over, noticing how Sasuke still stood by her side, watching, unsure of what to do. "Well?" She demanded, catching his attention. "Help me out here!"

The unsure look was replaced; Sakura nearly stumbled at the familiar smirk, one she hadn't seen in years and had missed. Maybe they had a chance.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled, taking a step forwards and then another. Sakura copied the movements, getting closer to Naruto; she held out her hands, placating a terrified animal.

The pillar of stone startled them all. It rose out of the ground, blocking them from Naruto and forcing them to stumble backwards.

"It's very touching but we have some unfinished business." Sakura was not in the mood. The next pillar of earth, one that rose up right where she had been standing a moment before shattered under her fist. Moon had chosen the wrong girl to mess with.

She spun, lashing out at the lunatic that had started it all, feeling her fist barely miss its target.

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Sakura challenged, ducking the rock that was aimed at her head.

"I think not." She lunged, aiming punch after punch, landing one that had Moon stumbling back a pace. It renewed her spirits. She was only human, and humans could be _hurt_.

A howl lit up the air, demonic, inhuman- raising the hairs on the back of her neck and it was coming from _Naruto_. The blonde charged and she jumped out of the way, watching as he sped up until he was a blur, a dangerous, _furious_ blur.

Moon actually faltered for a moment, then regained her footing as the two crashed together in an explosion that forced her further away.  
A hand found her arm in the dust, pulling her in one direction. She didn't fight it, sensing exactly who it was and allowed herself to be led. Then the dirt and dust cleared and she could see the fight.

Moon was struggling and Naruto held the advantage. Her face was covered in gashes, her neck similar and her body armor wasn't going to hold up much longer. Naruto was a whirlwind of energy, of anger, of something she couldn't describe. Then with tremendous strength, Moon finally pushed Naruto away, sagging a bit as she did so.

Sasuke's hand left her arm as he took a step forwards, towards the blonde. He froze when Naruto instantly went on the defensive; the blonde eyed them and Moon, looking like he would bolt or attack at any moment.

Sakura made a decision, steeled herself and stepped forwards. Naruto growled, more focused on her now, but she kept going, a slow, and steady pace and Naruto for the most part let her.

"Naruto- it's just me." She coaxed, stopping a few feet from him and dropping to a crouch. "It's just me, Sakura. You know the one that yells at you for your dirty laundry and buys you ramen for dinner and whose hair you accidentally dyed orange." The growling stopped as red eyes seemed to light a bit. She may have been imagining it, but maybe they were getting through.

And then Moon screwed it up. The kunai dug into Naruto's side as he turned, sensing the attack a split second too late. It left a long scratch up his side, knocking part of his armor off and staining his clothes crimson. He howled in pain, scratching a deep gash in the hand that held the kunai.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to get closer, but Naruto knocked him away like a rag doll, then turned and leapt at Moon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The little brat- whatever he did to himself it had made him stronger. She could feel the blood running down her face, a brief distraction. He would suffer and die, she would make sure of it. Her own life didn't matter; so long as Sasuke suffered and she was the one to kill him, she would be content. Finally at peace.

Moon felt her footing begin to give as the demon continued his assault. He was strong and fast, but she wasn't ready to go yet. She would not lose to him.

Naruto's friends were yelling, trying to catch his attention, she didn't know why. They were murderers; she would have thought they would want him to kill her. They killed innocent men, men who weren't even ninjas and could not protect themselves. They killed the man she loved. But it didn't matter because as soon as Sasuke was dead and she saw the life seep from his eyes, she would be with him again.

It was time to put the puppy down.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

His side burned. It was a nagging distraction, one he did not need. The world was hazy- he wasn't sure where he was, just that there was danger all around. Different levels of energy and they were driving him crazy.

The woman before him, there was a lot of energy in her; he wanted to snuff it out. He wanted it to go away, so he would make it go away. There were others. They surrounded him and yelled things at him but he didn't know what they were saying. He couldn't trust them, they reached out to hurt him, to snuff him out like the energy around, but he backed away, he wouldn't let them get him.

A girl, pink hair, she had sat before him and had murmured things and he had listened, had tried to understand, she had almost had him. And her companion- a boy with hair like a ravens. His stomach twisted every time he looked at him. It was an odd feeling, he didn't understand it, didn't understand the pain he felt when they had been fighting. He tried to ignore it, but they stood out in his hazy mind.

He wanted blood. He could smell it, all around. It surrounded him, it clung to him and the stench was overwhelming.

The woman before him, she could command the earth, she was an enemy- she _hurt _him. She was covered in blood from so many people, it confused him, but underneath it all, he could smell her own blood and knew she was hurt.

He attacked, scratched and clawed and bit and she stumbled. He could feel her strength leaving her, but there was still a lot left. He wasn't sure why but she needed to be brought down.

His claws dug into soft skin, felt it break and _bleed_. An eye for an eye, blood for blood. His hands closed around a thin throat, squeezing as she gasped for breath. Her eyes were calm though, not frightened, he wanted to see the fear. He squeezed tighter, and there was a spark of fear.

"_Naruto,_" A voice whispered in his ear. Naruto? Was that him? It couldn't be. He glanced around, but there was no one close by. The boy and girl remained looks of fear on their faces and something else. They were still trying to reach him, but he didn't understand them. "_You are not a killer._" He knew the voice.

He tried to remember, but it hurt his head. He dropped the woman, stumbling backwards as images of a man with brown hair, tied back and a scar on his nose filled his mind. He knew him, they were family?

He sunk to his knees, clutching his head, trying to stop the pain, trying to stop the disjointed memories.

The woman before him said something, her lips curling into a harsh smirk as she looked over his shoulder to someone else and then burning hot pain engulfed him. His hands fell from his head, as he gasped, the air suddenly torn from his lungs.

The woman stared at him, smiled at him, then he looked down, surprised to see the rock spear embedded in his stomach. There was screaming, noises too loud as other energies came closer. He couldn't support himself any longer as he tipped sideways and hit the ground, grunting as the rock shifted.

The yelling drew closer, it seemed like so long, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds and then there were worried faces above him and he wondered distantly who was fighting the woman because he could feel her fighting, still.

"Naruto." Something wet dropped onto his face, it irritated him, but no more than the pain in his stomach. Dark, obsidian eyes stared back down at him, wet from…_tears_? "Dobe." The boy croaked out. A hand clutched his, warmth began to spread through him; the girl had her hands on his stomach, around the wound and the rock still stuck in it.

He looked back up, at the boy, saw his own eyes reflected there, purple in colour and Naruto woke up.

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

The building creaked and groaned as the floor shifted and moved. The earth rose up and tried to swallow him, but he blocked it easily. Moon had been weakened and he was not happy.

Gaara felt the sand filter through the rocks, seeking every opening that Moon had left and exploiting it. She was unsteady on her feet, blood loss and the beating Naruto and Sakura had inflicted taking their toll. It gave him an advantage.

Lee stood by, waiting for any sign that he would be needed, while watching Gaara's back for enemy nin. They made a good team, but this time Gaara needed to fight alone.

This woman was a threat, to everyone. She had hurt people he called friends, had harmed his family and all for revenge. It was petty and it fueled his anger. Still he kept his face a cold mask as he lifted his hands, feeling the sand rise with him and then pushed forwards with a crushing force.

The rock wall barely blocked the attack as sand got through and wrapped around her wrist. Debris rained down from the ceiling above, small pieces in a dust cloud. The building was structurally weak against their opposing forces.

Lee remained at his side though, a warm presence that gave him hope. Hope was a dangerous thing, he had not experienced it a lot in his lifetime, yet, it was a pleasant change. He knew he could count on Lee.

Naruto had been badly injured; he had taken over the fight so Sasuke and Sakura may attend to their friend. To his friend. The fight needed to be ended soon, more and more people were being injured, reflexes slowed from the long battle. He would be the one to end it.

Gaara pushed again, feeling the rock begin to break. More debris rained down from the ceiling and the walls as well this time. Lee flashed over his head, stopping a larger piece of rock from hitting him and losing his concentration.

Lee flashed him a bright smile, that warmed him and without losing his hold on the sand, he reached out, grabbing part of Lee's green suit and pulled him flush against him. Gaara kissed him, pressed all the feelings he could into it, all the feelings he wasn't sure he would ever be able to say. Pressed regret and love and loss and friendship and _forever_ into the kiss and then pulled away. Confused eyes stared back at him, and then sharpened with realization.

Gaara spared some sand to carry Lee a distance away and hold him there. Then he turned back to Moon.

He knew what he had to do.

"_Goodbye Lee._"

MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Her hand was aching, a constant throbbing through her; she had been able to heal it a bit, but it was still broken. She had scratches and gouges from her brief fight with Naruto and was fairly certain that she had sprained her ankle. That was the least of her problems however.

The building was collapsing around them.

Gaara and Moons fight was causing the ceiling and walls to come down and if they didn't get out of there soon, they would be trapped.

"Shika!" She yelled. Shikamaru was by her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her out of the way of a large piece of debris. "We need to get everyone out of here."

"On it." He nodded, then disappeared from her side. Ino headed for where Sakura and Sasuke were crowded around Naruto. The path remained clear, the enemy nin apparently deciding to get the hell out of there while they still could.

"Sakura!" She dropped down next to them, swallowing down the nausea as she realized how badly Naruto was injured. Hazy blue eyes stared back. Blue. Naruto was back. "You need to get him out of here. The place is collapsing."

"I'll do it." Sasuke spoke up, pulling Naruto gently into his arms and disappearing in whirlwind.

"I'll help the others." They climbed to their feet and separate in different directions, Ino heading for Gaara, Sakura heading for Kankuro and Gai.

"Gaara!" The kazekage barely spared her a glance; she could see the perspiration beading his forehead and the tension in his thin frame. He was holding the place up, she realized. Moon was the one trying to bring it down and he was giving them time to get out. "Gaara?"

"Make Lee leave." His eyes flickered to hers briefly, pleading with her to make sure Lee made it out alive. To make Lee leave him there. "Make him leave. No matter what." Ino wanted to protest, to fight, and to tell him that he had to get out as well, that he had people to lead- that he had friends who needed him and loved him. "Please."

The whispered word broke her. Ino nodded, fighting back tears as she turned from Gaara. Kakashi was by her side in an instant, glancing over at Gaara, then back at her in understanding.

"Get Lee out of here." She whispered hoarsely, watching Lee across the room try to get free from the sand that held him, shouting for Gaara, tears streaming down his face. Gaara had made his choice; there would be no changing his mind.

Kakashi was gone a second later, grabbing Lee and disappearing. Hinata, Temari and Kankura had gotten out as well. She watched Kiba gather Shino up and hightail it through a once barred window. All that was left was Gai and herself. And Gaara.

Ino chanced one last look back at the sand ninja, at the man that had become her friend, the man that was a great leader, that had stolen Lee's heart and then Gai grabbed her around the waist and they were suddenly outside.

Hinata and Kankuro were holding Lee back, while Temari sat on the ground, tears streaming down her face. Ino had never seen her cry. Naruto lay on the ground, head resting in Sakura's lap as she worked on healing the still bleeding wound, Sasuke knelt by his side, whispering to him, Ino could see how pale Naruto was and knew that their chances were slim.

Kiba was crouched by a tree, Shino next to him as they bandaged the stomach wound Shino had received, Kakashi supporting an unconscious Iruka-sensei nearby. Someone came and stood next to him- Shikamaru. He pulled her close, an arm around her shoulders, sharing comfort. They were a sight for sore eyes. Battered and bruised.

And then with a deafening noise, the building collapsed in on itself, disappearing, sinking into the ground as sand rose up high into the air and then fell, blanketing the ground and erasing any sign that there had once been a building there. All that remained was a large field of sand.

And then the silence sunk in and she knew that Gaara was gone.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, Leave out all the rest._

Remember- reviews for Shino cookies!!!!

* * *


	15. Shadow of the DayIn the End

Disclaimer: Alright! The pigeons and hamsters have teamed up! It is now time to move into the final phase of my plan for world domination! So until it is complete, I don't own...

A/N- It's the last chapter! Wow- this took me a long time to write and I've had this chapter sitting around for two weeks...but I finally talked myself into posting it! There is a time skip in this chapter, so you've been warned. Hope you enjoy! (I have another Naruto fic I'm thinking of writing. A canon Au...have to get around to starting it though) Need to throw a party for actually finishing this...

* * *

It wasn't fair.

He couldn't move, held back by strong arms. He couldn't feel; he was numb, painfully numb. His voice was raw and he couldn't identify why but someone was screaming. It was a loud, painful sound. It was desperate. It was him.

Lee struggled against the people that held him back, kept him from his goal. The sand had settled in front of them, a looming presence. He wished it would leave.

The world was muted, broken and he wanted no part of it. If they would just let him go then he could find Gaara, find him and bring him back. _Please_- he pleaded with Temari. Her face was red and blotchy with tears threatening over that she refused to spill. _Please let me go_; Kankuro met his eyes and tightened his hold. His face reflected a great misery and burden. They all just wanted Gaara back.

_Let me go_- he begged them, voice cracking. The world was blurred, tears fell, an unhampered wave, down his face. They stared resolutely back not releasing their hold. _Please_- he sunk to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer as he sobbed. _Please, Gaara_- Gaara was supposed to hear him, to be with him. _Come back to me_.

_Lee_. Someone whispered. It was a dark, distorted sound. His name was repeated, slightly louder this time.

"Lee!" He jerked his head up, hope flaring through him. It died abruptly when Ino sunk down in front of him. She offered him a watery smile, her eyes saying she was trying to be strong for him, then reached out and pulled him into a hug.

He flinched at the contact, arms held awkwardly at his side as for once he was unsure of what to do. Ino held on, her face burrowed in his shoulder as she refused to let go. Temari and Kankuro stepped back, their hold on him gone as he surrendered to the hug.

"It's not okay." Ino murmured as Lee's arms hesitantly went around her. "It's not okay, but maybe it will be." He choked on a broken sob, tears wracking his frame as he held on for dear life. If he let go now, he wouldn't be able to make it, would never be able to return to Konoha, and never return to his family.

"Gaara!" The name escaped him. It hurt, it hurt so much. Worse than any wound that had ever been inflicted.

"Lee," A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He pulled back and blinked up at a somber Gai-sensei. "Your friend will live on in your heart." He nodded without feeling the hope for the future his sensei had obviously meant to instill in him. Perhaps this was one time where Gai-sensei didn't truly understand everything. He couldn't _see_ Lee's wound but that didn't mean it was not there.

"But I wish I could still walk beside him." He whispered, pulling gently away from Ino's hug and Gai-sensei's hand. Lee stood slowly, wrapping his arms around himself to stave off the cold descending on him.

Birds sang in the distance, a quiet interruption to the group's silence. They needed to get back to Konoha; he understood that. Naruto and Iruka-sensei needed to be in a hospital, they were hurt and needed more than just what Sakura could offer, even though she was very skilled. They were tired and most of them wounded, some more severe than others; there was a long trip ahead of them. But he could not leave. Not yet. He would not leave Gaara to some unmarked grave.

He did not deserve to be left, to remain forever trapped with Moon. They would give Gaara the funeral he deserved- one no one would ever forget.

He would bring Gaara back.

"Lee?" Temari broke through his haze as he took an uncertain step forwards.

"I need to bring him back." He didn't look at their faces; his steps speeding up in case anyone were to try to stop him. A hand reached for him again but he was faster than them and dodged the grasp.

"Lee, wait!" His feet hit sand but he kept going, feet slipping and sinking into the loose grains. Lee kept going. He ignored the calls of his friends as his feet sunk into the sand. It made it hard to move quickly and he realized he had no way to find Gaara. But he would not leave him there.

The sand pit was large, so large. He stopped far enough away from solid earth and sunk to his knees. His hands tore at the ground, digging a hole that continued to fill in every time he got anywhere.

The sand cascaded back into the hole as a tremor ran through the ground. Lee paused, and then resumed his digging with equal fervor. The sand found its way under his bandages and scratched his skin; it got stuck under his nails and into his mouth as he dug but he kept going. Another tremor ran through the ground.

"I will find you Gaara." He assured the sand beneath his hands as the hole grew larger. A larger tremor shook the ground this time, the sand he had just moved slipping back into the hole. He paused, staring hard at the ground as a ripple traveled under him like a wave. Ino called out to him, trying to get him to come back. He ignored the calls.

Lee stood, squinting his eyes to see further out onto the sand and was shaken as another tremor traveled underneath him. The ground itself seemed to be shaking itself apart.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee turned, calling out to his mentor. "What is happening?" The ground shook harder this time and continued to shake; trees on the edge of the sand and half buried in the sand rustled, creaking in protest as they were moved. Lee scrambled to remain standing as the density of the sand shifted and he slowly sunk down to his waist.

The wind seemed to pick up as the sand rose and fell, swirling around him. If it didn't stop soon, he realized, he might be buried.

Everything shook, violently; his hands shot out for some sort of handhold as the sand seemed to become a current, sweeping everything in its path backwards. Lee grabbed at the lone branch of a tree and held on for dear life. His friends were shouting for him from the edge; he could see Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei searching for the quickest and safest way to him but- but he knew he would be safe. The feeling did not make any sense, he could not explain how he knew but he did. The sand would not hurt him- it would never again harm him.

And then he saw it, a rise in the sand. Something was fighting its way out. The shape crested, revealing a stone sphere.

Lee froze. If Moon was in the sphere then perhaps there truly was no way to defeat her. They were wounded and no match for her, if she chose to, she would kill them. No- his grip tightened; they would not be beaten by her. They would be victorious. For Konoha. For Gaara.

The stone cracked a loud ominous sound that echoed over the roar of the sand. Lee pulled himself up, balancing on the branch as he waited. His stomach churned a rage boiled through him unchecked, pushing away his lingering fears. He was not used to such anger.

Pieces of stone fell away, sinking into the pit below and swallowed up within seconds. He had few weapons left but the familiar weight of the kunai in his hand was comforting. He would make Moon hurt, make her understand his pain.

"We'll hold her off." Kakashi-sensei appeared nearby, using another buried tree for balance. Lee nodded grimly, hand tightening on his weapon as it warmed in his hand. They would hold her off while Naruto and Iruka-sensei were moved to safety. Ino and Shino would remain despite their own injuries. His only wish was for Sasuke and Kakashi to return to the ones they loved when it was all over. He wished the emptiness he felt on no one.

The stone shell creaked again and then shattered, large chunks of earth flying off and sinking out of sight.

Lee forgot to breathe.

A sphere made of sand replaced the rock, hovering a foot above the swirling pit. Lee stared, fighting the rising hope.

A shower of sand fell, revealing the contents of the sphere slowly, painfully slowly.

"How?" He began, unable to continue. The ground beneath them settled until it was safe to stand on it without sinking. Lee stepped off the branch and took a hesitant step forwards, then another and another until he was running, feet slipping on loose grains.

A person- a person stepped down from the sphere, albeit on shaky legs and Lee launched himself at them. Gaara stumbled under the force as Lee wrapped his arms around the Kazekage's slim body, gripping him tightly. The auburn haired man opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as Lee used the opportunity to press their lips together. It was needy; releasing all of the desperation and pain that he had felt believing him to be dead. Their teeth clashed together as Gaara gripped Lee's shoulders, holding on and letting the kiss be led.

"Gaara." He breathed, tugging the other ninja closer and refusing to let go. "Gaara." He repeated, hands bunching in the rough fabric. Gaara sagged against him, all of his energy used up.

Gaara didn't whisper any words of comfort, just held on as tightly as Lee, conveying the things he could not say aloud, through touch. His left hand stroked the back of Lee's neck saying 'I know, I'm sorry', while his right hand clutched Lee's Jounin vest saying 'I never wanted to leave you. Please don't ever leave me'.

His lips merely said 'Lee'.

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

He saw the falter right before he fell. Shino put on a burst of speed intent on catching him but he needn't worry.

Kiba straightened up a second later, carrying two large boxes while balancing on one foot. Shino sighed, grabbing one of the boxes so he could see his lovers smirking face.

"Got you, didn't I?" Kiba crowed. He brought the box inside, dropping it next to the others that littered their small apartment. "These are the last of them." He hadn't been expecting Kiba to have had so much stuff when they'd decided to move in together (though in his defense he hadn't been himself at the time).

It was a big step, one his father hadn't been happy about. He'd been living his life for his father for too long though; it was time for a change. Shino was certain there would be times he'd regret the decision but he'd get over it. All that mattered was that he was with Kiba. Plus, this gave him the ability to keep an eye on Kiba; keep him safe.

"Stop thinking." Kiba poked him lightly on the head. "And help me break in the bed." The leer he received as anything but innocent.

"I thought we already did that this morning." Shino dead panned.

"That doesn't count. We've got to get your mind off of things."

"Perhaps you should try thinking more." Shino teased lightly as he allowed himself to be pulled towards their new bedroom.

"Oh, I'm thinking plenty," Kiba raked his eyes obviously up and down Shino's lithe frame. "Just about other things."

Shino still woke in the middle of the night from nightmares and memories alike but Kiba's presence was often enough to settle his racing mind.

"Hey," Kiba's face softened suddenly as he reached out so he was holding both of Shino's hands. "It's long gone now. Everyone is safe." The 'you're safe' was left unsaid. "I bet I could take your mind off it." The hands left his and slid lower, down past Shino's stomach. He had no doubt that he wouldn't be able to remember any of his worries in a few minutes.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

It was the simple joys in life, he reflected happily; not that he had any idea what that meant but Iruka-sensei had said it once so it had to be profound. That wasn't the point though; the point was that he had missed ramen. Naruto successfully finished draining his third bowl and reached out for the next one.

Another hand intercepted the bowl before he could grab it.

"I think you've had enough, dobe." Naruto glared over at the other ninja but there wasn't really any anger behind it. He'd been even happier than normal since their return to Konoha.

"Not yet, teme." He reached out and snagged the bowl, digging in with a grin. "You still owe me a bowl for every day you were gone." Sasuke rolled his eyes, reaching out to cuff him affectionately on the back of the head.

"Well you can't eat them all at once- we'd be here for days." Naruto just smirked at him, slurping loudly. "And then you would have to be the one that explained to Tsunade why you missed your meeting with her." Naruto paled at the thought.

"She can be scary when she wants to be." Sasuke nodded in agreement. She had been a little nicer since they had come back; he suspected it had to do with how worried she had been about them. He probably should have teased her less about it.

"It's like the two of you never grew up." They both turned to the healer Nin seated next to Naruto. Sakura neatly placed her chopsticks next to her empty bowl, ignoring their amused looks.

"Ah- Sakura! You _wound_ me!" Naruto cried out, clutching his chest. "You'll have to kiss it better." She flicked her napkin at him in retaliation. "What about you Sasuke? A kiss to make it feel better?"

The raven haired Nin blushed lightly, a familiar glare on his face.

"We need to get going if we're going to be at Iruka-sensei's house on time." Sasuke said instead, ignoring the blonde's pout.

"Kakashi-sensei is already there, you'll want to take your time." Sakura advised them. "I'm going to be at least half an hour late."

"I can think of something we could do for that _long_." Naruto yelped as Sasuke swatted him again. "I was talking about going to Ino's shop- we could go and bug her and Shikamaru." Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a look that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"You could get Iruka-sensei some 'get well' flowers too." Sakura suggested as Sasuke paid for all their meals and began to physically force the blonde from the shop before he could order more. "Not everyone can heal as fast as you." The blonde quieted at the thought.

The trio turned and walked from the shop, down the busy village street. A cool hand reached out, joining with his own. He offered Sasuke a small smile, squeezing the hands clasped with his own and holding on.

"So, I heard that Shikamaru is taking Ino out for dinner on Friday…" Sakura chatted excitedly next to the pair, clearly ecstatic that it was the three of them once again. Naruto wondered how long it would last though- Sasuke had left before, what if it happened again? How long before one of them was captured on a mission or didn't return home?

"Relax, Naruto." Sasuke leaned his head close to the blondes, whispering lightly to him as Sakura's conversation washed over them. "I'm still here."

Naruto grinned.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

The desert sun burned over head, warming everyone in Suna. In the crowded market place the Kazekage strode, welcomed back by everyone there, alongside his siblings and the ambassador from Konoha. No one thought twice of how the Kazekage and the ambassador's arms and hands remained in contact the entire time.

* * *

It's the END! So no, I didn't actually kill anyone (well mostly) but hey- I don't really like killing characters that I love. Shino and Gaara cookies for all! Thanks to everyone who stuck by the story even when I didnt update for months and thanks for the reviews!


End file.
